La Espía
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Harry dejo a Ginny para protegerla, ahora ella haria lo mismo. Mini-fic H&G. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Despues de ver el baile de Harry y Hermione se me ocurrio este mini-fic. Hay que darle un mejor uso a esa tienda de acampar o no?

* * *

Harry Potter era ahora un hombre de 22 años, reconocido y admirado por ser "el elegido" para derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort. Y con solo 17 años de edad había cumplido su misión. Gracias a él reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad en el mundo mágico.

Después de esa terrible guerra en Hogwarts en donde había muerto mucha gente inocente, continuo con su vida solo, él así lo había querido. A pesar de que su padrino Sirius Black lo invito a vivir con él en su casa de Grimmauld Place Doce, su casi tío Remus Lupin le ofreció ser parte de su familia junto a su esposa Nymphadora Tonks y su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley le propuso compartir habitación en la Madriguera, ninguna acepto. Decidió reparar la casa de sus padres en el Valle de Godric y vivir ahí solo. Porque eso es lo único que quería hacer después de ese terrible día, en donde después de matar a Voldemort había pensado que por fin podría ser feliz pero minutos después todo se volvió negro.

Se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos informes que le había dado su padrino y ahora jefe Sirius Black sobre los últimos mortifagos que aun estaban fugitivos. El como todo un auror tenia como trabajo seguir buscando a los seguidores de Voldemort que habían podido escapar en la guerra al ver muerto a su amo y después de cinco años no habían podido capturar.

Suspiro cansado recargándose en su silla, al día siguiente se cumplirían cinco años de haber derrotado a Voldemort y cinco años en que su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla en la que todavía no había podido despertar.

_- Ginny ¿Qué haces?_

_- ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a estar esperando? – le decía apuntándolo con la varita - No Harry tu decidiste dejarme…_

_- Era para protegerte._

_- Y te lo agradezco, gracias a tu protección regrese a Hogwarts y me enamore de Draco y he decidido unirme a el._

_- No – negaba con su cabeza totalmente aterrado._

_- Ginny baja esa varita – le decía el Sr. Weasley._

_- ¡NO! Ustedes son los culpables de que nosotros fuéramos unos traidores a la sangre pero Draco me abrió los ojos, YO SOY SANGRE LIMPIA y me avergüenzo de ustedes._

_- ¡Ginny ven acá! – se acerco Bill pero ella le mando un hechizo que hizo lanzarlo a metros de distancia._

_- Escúchame bien, mataste a Voldemort, arruinaste todos nuestros planes pero aun habemos muchos que vamos a seguir con su legado. No sabes como te odio Potter, por tu culpa no voy a poder disfrutar plenamente el amor que siento por Draco, ojala que te pudras en el infierno – tomo la mano de Draco y desaparecieron juntos._

_- ¡Ginny no!_

Abrió los ojos aun con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Aun sentía la misma sensación que tuvo ese día con solo recordarlo y aun así no lo podía creer, sentía que todo era una pesadilla y que de un momento a otro Ginny iba a aparecer sonriéndole y diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, pero a pesar de que ya habían pasado cinco años, ese día aun no llegaba.

- Hola Harry ¿puedo pasar?

- Hola Hermione, pasa. Ron no esta – le dijo a su mejor amiga acomodándose de nuevo en su silla como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Ya se me lo encontré en los pasillos, venia a buscarte a ti.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

- Lo mismo que vengo haciendo desde hace cinco años, dar un discurso en donde digo que todos sean felices y bla,bla,bla esperando que todos me aplaudan y me idolatren.

- Me refiero a después de la ceremonia que organiza el ministerio. Melanie me dijo que te invito a salir pero que te negaste.

- Ella sabe perfectamente que ese día quiero estar solo y me supongo que tu también ¿verdad? – le dijo levantando la ceja.

- Tengo planes – le dijo emocionada - ¿recuerdas aquel lago solitario en las montañas donde acampamos cuando estábamos buscando los horrocruxes?

- No me interesa Hermione.

- Ya convencí a Ron, tengo todo preparado, de hecho compre una tienda nueva es mas amplia ¿te imaginas ir a ese lugar maravilloso sin tener miedo y estar preocupados porque nos persiguen? Y lo mejor ¡Con comida!

- Vayan tú y Ron solos.

- Por tu ropa no te preocupes, ya fui a tu casa y guarde en mi bolso algunos pantalones, camisas y calzoncillos.

- No debiste… - le dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- Ah por cierto tire todas las botellas de whiskey de fuego que tenias guardadas para mañana.

- TE PASAS HERMIONE – le dijo levantándose y golpeando el escritorio con la mano – DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA.

- Tus gritos ya no me asustan, así que ya sabes mañana después de la ceremonia nos vamos tu, Ron y yo, la pasaremos de lujo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la oficina de aurores exclusiva para Harry y Ron.

- ¡No se como te aguanta Ron!

- Hola mi amor ¿Qué pasa? – entraba a la oficina una chica delgada de ojos color miel y cabello negro ondulado.

- Hola Melanie…Hermione que a veces no la soporto.

- Es tu mejor amiga – le dio un beso en la boca - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Quiere manejar mi vida ¿Qué haces por acá?

- Vine a ver a mi novio para decirle que lo amo y que lo extraño – le decía abrazándolo por el cuello – y para saber si habías cambiado de opinión con respecto a mañana, estaba pensando en una velada en la cama – le dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente.

- Hermione ya hizo planes, ya sabes es también un día importante para ellos…para los tres, porque fuimos los tres los que derrotamos a Voldemort.

- Esta bien, hablando de Ron y Hermione estaba pensando en organizarles una fiesta de despedida de solteros, en parejas ¿Qué te parece?

- Si buena idea.

- Es increíble que por fin se vayan a casar después de tantos años enamorados – Harry asintió – bueno me voy a San Mungo que mis pacientes me esperan.

Harry se volvió a sentar en su escritorio viendo hacia la puerta donde había salido su ahora novia, una de las mejores sanadoras del mundo mágico.

_- ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta ese par que están hechos el uno para el otro?_

_- No lo se, pero son unos tontos por no estar juntos como nosotros – le dijo Harry abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en el cuello._

_- Me encantaría verlos casarse ¿Quién crees que se casara primero ellos o nosotros?_

_- Nosotros, si esperamos a que Ron le pida matrimonio a Hermione nos vamos a hacer viejos, por mi me casaría mañana mismo contigo._

_- ¿Y tendríamos muchos hijos? – le pregunto Ginny sonriendo._

_- Muchos, muchísimos._

_- No sabes como me gustaría que Ron y Hermione ya fueran tan felices como nosotros._

_- Pronto, cuando menos lo esperes estaremos organizando sus despedidas de solteros._

_- Sin mujeres Potter._

Se enderezo en su asiento al ver que entraba Ron muy serio, sabia que para el también era difícil esa fecha. Todos los Weasley había hecho el propósito de olvidarse de Ginny. Al comienzo no había sido nada fácil, la Sra. Weasley la buscaba todos los días en la mansión Malfoy pero nadie abría la puerta, ahí pasaba horas y horas, hasta que el Sr. Weasley le prohibió que regresara. El sabia que ella iba a escondidas de su esposo pero nunca tuvo éxito en volver a ver a Ginny, simplemente ella había desaparecido hacia cinco años y nadie, absolutamente nadie la había vuelto a ver o a saber de ella. En la madriguera ya no había ni una sola foto de Ginny y el reloj familiar ya no tenia la manecilla de ella. Simplemente ya no existía Ginny Weasley en el mundo mágico. Pero en su corazón y en su mente ella aun vivía y sabia que Ron pensaba en ella cuando se llegaba la fecha, lo sabia porque reflejaba tristeza en su cara, esa tristeza que Hermione luchaba por que se fuera lográndolo únicamente pasados unos días del festejo por el aniversario de la derrota de Voldemort.

- Aquí estuvo tu prometida.

- Si ¿te dio la gran noticia?

- Si me dijo que pudo convencerte.

- Si claro con una varita apuntándome era muy fácil de convencerme.

- Me lo imagine.

- Tal vez no sea tan mala idea, básicamente nos quiere mantener lejos de la bebida.

- Me dijo que tiro todas mis botellas de whiskey de fuego.

- Deberías de poner hechizos protectores en tu casa para que no entre cuando tu no estas.

- Si claro, me convencería de que los quitara en ese mismo momento. Lo que debo de proteger son las botellas, el año que entra las voy a guardar muy bien y les voy a poner muchos hechizos protectores.

- Pensé que este año tal vez tu…bueno con eso de que Melanie y tu ya son novios.

- ¿Cómo esta tu mamá? – le dijo para cambiar de tema.

- Igual aunque creo que ahora le disimula más, en cambio tú…tu novia se dará cuenta.

- Ella no sabe nada de Ginny.

- Notara tu cambio de comportamiento, siempre cambias para estas fechas.

- Tu también.

- Era mi hermana.

- Y era la mujer que amaba.

- Pero ahora tienes a otra. Intenta ser feliz Harry así como yo lo hago con Hermione.

- ¿Tu crees que ella es feliz? ¿Con Draco?

- Deja de atormentarte.

- A veces me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado que fuera con nosotros?

- Ella decidió ese camino, tal vez no hubiera cambiado en nada. Nuestros padres nos dieron la misma educación a todos y ella simplemente se avergonzó de nosotros.

La ceremonia fue exactamente como los años anteriores. Todos reían, festejaban, comían, bebían, algunos bailaban en cambio Harry, Hermione y Ron únicamente hacían acto de presencia. Después del discurso de Harry donde los aplausos duraban varios minutos bajo del estrado y se encontró con su padrino y sus dos mejores amigos.

- Listo ya vámonos.

- ¿Tienen todo listo para su día de campo? – les sonrío Sirius.

- Si, todo listo – Hermione les mostraba su bolsita.

- ¿Harry puedo hablar contigo un momento en mi oficina? Después se pueden ir directo desde ahí, las chimeneas públicas van a estar llenas y seguro encontraran a alguno que otro pasadito de bebidas que no los dejaran ir tan fácilmente.

Llegaron a la oficina de Sirius, como jefe del cuartel de aurores tenía su propia chimenea. Dentro del ministerio nadie podía aparecerse. Ron y Hermione esperaron a Harry afuera de la oficina para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Es lo mismo que me preguntas cada año.

- Bueno al menos este año vas a hacer algo diferente, no te vas a quedar en tu casa hasta perder el conocimiento entre tantas botellas de whiskey.

- Cosas de Hermione.

- Me da gusto.

- ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

- Nada, ya sabes ya estoy viejo y me pego donde sea.

- Pues los chicos de la academia dicen que ahora eres peor que antes, los pones a entrenar cada vez mas duro.

- Hay que prepararlos muy bien.

- Pero si ya llevamos cinco años sin ningún ataque, no sabemos nada de que algún mortifago haga algo peligroso. Los informes que me pasaste indican que están escondidos y con la cola entre las patas.

- Voldemort tardo varios años en regresar así que no debemos bajar la guardia.

- Tienes razón ¿Dónde esta Remus?

- Hoy hay luna llena – Harry asintió - ¿Quiénes van a ir al picnic?

- No es un picnic, Hermione que se le ocurrió ir a un lago en donde estuvimos escondidos cuando buscábamos los horrocruxes, no se para que me quiere a mi, debería de aprovechar e irse sola con Ron.

- ¿Qué no va tu…noviecita?

- No y ya te dije que se llama Melanie, si al menos hicieras el esfuerzo por conocerla.

- Lo haría si supiera que estas enamorado de ella – Harry bajo la mirada - ¿Cuándo regresan?

- Lo mas seguro que mañana.

- Bueno espero que se diviertan.

- Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente – gracias.

Se aparecieron justo donde iniciaba el lago, era exactamente igual a como lo recordaban. Las montañas alrededor completamente verdes y el lago con agua cristalina hacían un paisaje perfecto. Hermione le sonrío a su novio y a su mejor amigo.

- Lo que me encanta de este lugar es que nadie viene aquí. Ron ayúdame a armar la tienda.

Harry se quedo parado contemplando el lago, se agacho para tomar una piedra y la aventó hacia el agua.

_- ¿Ya te había dicho que estoy enamorada del calamar gigante?_

_- No, me eres infiel con el calamar – le decía Harry fingiendo enojo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla._

_- Si, antes venia casi todos los días aquí en el lago a decirle que lo amaba._

_- No lo puedo creer._

_- ¿Sabes como se llama? – Harry le sonrío – se llama Harry Potter y le gritaba que lo amaba._

_- Dime como le gritabas._

_- ¡Harry te amo! – gritaba Ginny hacia el lago - ¡Harry Potter te amo!_

Aventó otra piedra y se sentó para contemplar el paisaje y respirar aire puro. Después de unos minutos llegaron Hermione y Ron, este ultimo con dos cervezas de mantequilla en la mano dándole una a él. Ahí se quedaron los tres sentados frente al lago, en silencio tomándose su bebida tranquilamente.

Regresaron a la tienda porque empezaba a hacer frío. Hermione había preparado una cena especial para los tres. La nueva tienda que había comprado venia completamente equipada y era muy acogedora. Cenaron platicando de los preparativos para la boda, de vez en cuando empezaba una discusión entre Ron y Hermione para que minutos después volvieran a reconciliarse.

Decidieron comerse el pastel de melaza en la salita y Hermione prendió la radio para escuchar música suave. Ron estaba medio acostado en el sillón y Harry tenia la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea, mientras que Hermione empezaba a bailar sola al ritmo de la música comiéndose su pastel. Al ver la cara triste de Harry decidió animarlo un poco, dejo su plato de pastel en la mesa y le ofreció su mano indicándole que quería bailar. El levanto la mirada aun triste y acepto pararse ante la invitación de su mejor amiga. Ella lo condujo hacia un espacio libre y empezó a mover sus brazos para hacer bailar a Harry. No quería hacerlo pero al ver la sonrisa de Hermione y la de Ron le siguió la corriente y empezó a bailar con ella torpemente dando vueltas a lo loco y haciéndola girar. Escuchaba la sonrisa de Hermione y la abrazo recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

_- Vamos Harry, vamos a bailar._

_- Ginny yo no se – le decía mientras ella ponía un disco de la Sra. Weasley en la sala de la Madriguera._

_- Solo déjate llevar por la música, anda ven._

_- Bueno pero después no vayas a quejarte porque te piso._

_- ¿Lo ves? Es muy fácil._

_- Contigo todo es fácil, además lo único que hacemos es abrazarnos y movernos un poco._

_- Por eso puse esa música, quería que me abrazaras. Harry prométeme que siempre me abrazaras._

_- Te lo prometo._

Hermione se separo de el cuando termino la canción y le sonrío. El la vio con una mirada aun más triste de lo que ya tenia, volteo a ver la salida de la tienda y se dirigió a ella sin decir una palabra.

- Al menos lo intentaste – le dijo Ron desde el sillón.

- No importa lo que haga nunca podré animarlo.

- Dale tiempo.

- Ya son cinco años Ron – se sentó a un lado de su novio y lo abrazo.

- Bueno al menos ya tiene novia, ahora dale tiempo a ella para que lo anime.

Harry de nuevo llego al lago, ahora brillaba con la luz de la luna llena. Ya no podía evitarlo, sus lágrimas ya no podían seguir más tiempo acumuladas en sus ojos. Llevaba cinco años recordándola a cada momento, con cualquier detalle siempre estaba Ginny.

_- Me encanta ver la luna, siento como si fuera una manera de comunicarnos – le decía Ginny acostada a un lado de él en el césped de los jardines del colegio._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Si algún día que no estemos juntos y ves la luna, yo también estaré viéndola y será nuestro medio de comunicación. Ella te va a decir que pienso en ti en ese momento y que te extraño muchísimo._

_- Pero eso nunca va a pasar, tú y yo nunca vamos a estar separados._

_- No Harry yo nunca me voy a separar de ti, te amo con toda mi alma._

- ¡GINNY!

Hermione vio asustada a Ron y este se levanto de inmediato casi aventando a su novia. Corrió lo más que pudo al ver que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de dejarse hundir en el lago. Lo abrazo por la espalda jalándolo hacia fuera del agua y cayeron juntos en el césped. Harry lloraba como un niño desesperado pero Ron no lo soltaba, al contrario lo abrazo aun mas empezando a llorar el también.

- ¡Ya no puedo Ron! ¡No puedo más! – gritaba Harry sin dejar de llorar. Hermione llego y se hinco frente a ellos con la cara completamente mojada y lagrimas y mas lagrimas dejaba salir de sus ojos, los abrazo y los tres juntos lloraban sin que nadie los pudiera escuchar.

Se despertaron pasadas las diez de la mañana. Se habían quedado dormidos los tres en la cama principal después de que desahogaran todos sus sentimientos a un lado del lago. Hermione se levanto a preparar un almuerzo y su novio se unió a ella para ayudarle.

- Gracias…a los dos.

- Harry sabes que somos tus amigos y queremos lo mejor para ti.

- Lo se Hermione. No tienes una idea de cómo me ayudo el estar acompañado por ustedes en esta fecha, siempre he estado solo y…la botella – dijo apenado – les prometo que de ahora en adelante haré lo mas que pueda para ser el mismo Harry que era antes.

- Me da mucho gusto – lo abrazo Hermione.

- ¿Qué les parece si dejamos aquí la tienda para después regresar cuando se nos antoje? Al fin y al cabo nadie viene por acá – les dijo Ron.

- Me parece bien.

Sirius entraba a la oficina del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt a primera hora para darle los últimos informes de los ataques de los mortifagos, porque después de la ceremonia estaban preparados para atacar a quienes salieran de las chimeneas publicas del ministerio, pero él junto con su grupo de aurores tenían bien ubicadas todos y cada uno de los ángulos de esa área, algunos disfrazados de magos y brujas trabajadores del ministerio, y otros con uniformes de aurores.

- ¿Cómo salio todo?

- No tuvimos ninguna pérdida y ningún herido de gravedad, pero al parecer si pudimos herir a uno, vimos como se lo llevaban cargando.

- Cada día me sorprendes más Sirius, no entiendo como es que sabes como, cuando y donde va a ver ataque de mortifagos.

- Eso no es cierto, la ves que atacaron la tienda muggle llegamos minutos tarde.

- Si eso es lo curioso, que cada vez que van a atacar a Harry o algún miembro de los Weasley tienes todo debidamente preparado.

- Tal vez sea una corazonada, recuerda que la líder principal es mi prima Bellatrix y además de eso paso horas y horas revisando cada dato por mas minucioso que sea.

- ¿Le vas a decir a Harry, a Hermione o Ron?

- No, no tiene caso, ellos ya pasaron por muchas preocupaciones como para darles más. Tarde o temprano Bellatrix se va a cansar, no tienen muchos seguidores y con lo que paso ayer creo que van a pensar mejor las cosas antes de otro ataque así, no les conviene perder aliados. Aunque tengo que confesarte que lo tenían muy bien planeado, se nota que llevaban mucho tiempo pensando en como filtrarse en el ministerio.

- Su meta es Harry.

- Si lo se, el año pasado lo querían atrapar en su casa por la noche.

- Pero pusiste hechizos protectores durante el día y así han estado desde entonces.

- Solo fue una corazonada.

- ¿Harry ya lo sabe?

- No aun no, el creo que son contra intrusos para que los reporteros no se acerquen.

Cuando regreso a su oficina Remus lo estaba esperando, se veía cansado y ojeroso pero aun así listo para trabajar. Se preparaba un café mientras esperaba a su jefe y mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa.

- Estoy bien, las pociones cada vez me ayudan mas, además quería saber como había salido todo ayer, Dora me dijo que habías puesto mucha seguridad en las chimeneas del ministerio – Sirius asintió - ¿La viste?

- No solo me dejo una nota. Ya sabes desde que discutimos hace como seis meses ya casi no va a la casa a platicar.

- ¿Tu crees que lo haya hecho?

- Supongo que si, la información que me deja es cierta y se supone que solamente los mortifagos con la marca tenebrosa saben de esa información – Sirius negó con la cabeza molesto – pensé que cuando le dijera que Harry tenía novia iba a desistir de esa tontería.

- ¿Le dijiste que Harry tenia novia?

- Si, ya quiero sacarla de ese infierno Remus, cada vez esta mas pálida y flaca.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Que ahora más que nunca tenia que continuar, que su sacrificio estaba dando frutos, Harry por fin seria feliz y llevaría una vida normal…claro todo eso me lo dijo con la mirada perdida. Cada vez esta peor…como si estuviera muerta en vida.

- Deberías convencerla para que regrese a platicar, esos días la veía mas animada.

- Siempre regresa después de un ataque para saber si todo esta bien, hablare con ella.

Sirius tomo la nota que estaba sobre su escritorio y la volvió a leer:

Al finalizar la ceremonia en el ministerio.

Chimeneas públicas.

Harry como principal objetivo.

Estarán todos.

Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus le ayudo a Sirius a redactar y ordenar todo lo referente al ataque en las chimeneas públicas. Había sido lo mas discreto posible, solo los aurores (excepto Harry y Ron) sabían que mortifagos atacaban cada vez que podían. Sirius y Remus los entrenaban muy bien para que al momento de la pelea trataran de hacer el mínimo de escándalo para que la comunidad mágica, pero sobretodo Harry, no se enteraran de nada.

Por la noche Sirius preparaba la cena, estaba acostumbrado a cocinar únicamente para él y vivía cómodamente solo, pero sabia que esa noche tendría compañía, así que preparaba una rica sopa caliente como sabia que a ella le gustaba. Aun recordaba aquella noche en que se le apareció por primera vez hacia cuatro años cuando había decidido caminar por el parque que estaba frente a su casa.

_- Sirius – se le apareció Ginny frente a él respirando agitadamente y con los ojos reflejando mucho miedo._

_- Pero…que demonios…tu – Sirius la veía completamente sorprendido._

_- Mañana – Ginny temblaba de pies a cabeza – mañana en Hogsmeade durante la excursión…quieren tomar alumnos como rehenes a cambio de Harry._

_- Pero…tú eres…_

_- Protege a Harry, no permitas que le pase algo – y sin más desapareció._

_- ¡Oye! Regresa._

Ese día su vida había cambiado completamente. Solo le había dicho a Remus sobre lo que había pasado y ambos evitaron que se llevara a cabo dicha excusión y verificando que en realidad había mortifagos en Hogsmeade. Después de ese día caminaba todas las noches por el parque esperando que se le volviera aparecer Ginny. Pero no fue sino después de varios meses en que otra vez volvía a aparecerse con la misma expresión de miedo en sus ojos.

_- Mi papá…esta noche trabajara doble turno y saldrá por la mañana._

_- Dime porque me dices todo esto – Sirius la agarraba por los dos brazos sacudiéndola pero ella continúo hablando._

_- Lo esperaran a la salida del ministerio y lo atacaran hasta matarlo._

_- Ginny._

_- Lo quieren muerto porque es importante para Harry – y otra vez se desapareció._

Sirius recordó que inmediatamente fue a la Madriguera donde corroboro la información que le había dado Ginny: Arthur trabajaría doble turno y saldría por la mañana, así que de nuevo Sirius y Remus evitaron un ataque a una persona inocente.

A veces pasaban varios meses sin que Sirius se encontrara a Ginny en el parque. Las últimas noticias habían sido para atacar a los padres de Hermione en Australia, quemar la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos cuando ellos estuvieran dentro, secuestrar a Gabrielle la hermana menor de Fleur, así sucesivamente. Hasta que una noche en lugar de aparecer Ginny apareció Draco.

_- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? _

_- Sospechan de Ginny así que no vendrá en un tiempo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Deben de disimular que saben nuestros planes ¿tu crees que no se les hace raro que ningún ataque a su familia les haya salido bien? La tienen vigilada._

_- ¿Le harán daño?_

_- No, yo la cuidare. Ahora escúchame muy bien, Granger tiene una conferencia en Italia la próxima semana, se harán pasar por organizadores del evento para secuestrarla. Sean mas cuidadosos y no tan obvios – desapareció._

El ruido de la chimenea lo hizo regresar de sus recuerdos e indicándole que alguien había llegado. Sirius ya cansado de salir todas las noches al parque para ver si aparecían Ginny o Draco decidió crear una chimenea en una casa abandonada a las afueras de Londres donde ellos se aparecían y por la red flu llegaban directo a su casa.

- Te prepare sopa caliente.

- ¿Cómo están todos?

- Bien, todo salio bien ¿A quien herimos?

- Dolohov, esta muy grave al parecer no pasa de mañana. Bellatrix esta furiosa.

- ¿Sospecho algo?

- No hiciste bien en vestirlos de trabajadores del ministerio y poner a varios aurores en la salida por la cabina telefónica.

- Ven siéntate a comer, cada vez te veo mas flaca – Ginny se sentó.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry? No paso la noche en su casa.

- No, se fue con Ron y Hermione a un lago para acampar.

- ¿Solo con Ron y Hermione?

- Si solo los tres – Ginny empezó a comer - ¿Por qué ya no has venido a platicar?

- No quiero discutir otra vez contigo además las cosas cada vez están peor, no quiero que sospechen de mi ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

- La otra visita de tus amigos y esta – le mostró el brazo – me la dejaron ayer.

- No te confíes.

- Te tengo una noticia: Ron y Hermione van a casarse – Sirius vio una sonrisa en los labios de Ginny por primera vez en tres años, cuando le dijo que ya había nacido su sobrina Victoire.

- ¿Cuándo?

- En tres meses, va a ser en la Madriguera al parecer lo están manejando con mucha confidencialidad para que la prensa no este molestando.

- Sirius quiero ir.

- Pero Ginny no puedes, vamos a tener mucha seguridad porque ahí va a estar Harry.

- Llévame contigo, como tu pareja.

- ¿Estas loca?

- Puedo trasformarme y podemos decir que soy amiga tuya desde hace muchos años y que vine a Londres por un asunto familiar y que quería salir contigo pero…

- Cálmate – él la tomo de la mano – esta bien.

- Gracias.

- Pero Harry va a ir con su novia ¿Estas segura de quererlo ver con ella?

- Lo he visto muchas veces con ella. A veces llegan juntos a su casa y pasa la noche con él. – le decía regresando a su expresión de tristeza que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Lo espías afuera de su casa?

- Es la única manera que tengo para mantenerme viva. Solo con verlo es suficiente para mí.

Los siguientes dos meses Harry había tratado de cumplir lo que les había prometido a sus mejores amigos, ahora salía más con su novia y parecía contento. Tanto Ron como Hermione querían a Melanie, ella era una chica muy amable y cariñosa, se notaba que amaba a Harry sobre todas las cosas.

Hermione le pidió que la acompañara para la prueba de su vestido, todavía tenían que hacerle unos ajustes y aun no decidía que velo ponerse.

- En un mes serás la Sra. Weasley.

- Si, estoy tan contenta Melanie.

- ¿Quién va a ser tu dama de honor?

- Fleur.

- Claro no lo había pensado, comúnmente es alguna hermana pero como ni tú ni Ron tienen hermanas pues quien mejor que Fleur quien ya es parte de la familia.

_- ¿Este es tu velo Fleur?_

_- Si Hermione póntelo – Hermione sonreía frente al espejo – te ves hermosa._

_- Recuerda que cuando te cases yo voy a ser tu dama de honor – le decía Ginny – vamos a practicar, mi hermano es esta escoba y te esta esperando en el altar._

_- ¿Y quien dice que me voy a casar con tu hermano?_

_- Yo y cuando te cases con él vamos a ser hermanas, las mejores hermanas Weasley_.

- Hermione, Hermione ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué?

- Te quedaste como ida.

- No nada, es que tengo tantas cosas en que pensar con esto de la boda.

- Bueno apúrate que todavía tenemos que ir a ver el diseño del pastel.

- Si – se quedo seria viéndose en el espejo vestida de novia.

Harry toco la puerta de la oficina de Sirius asomando la cabeza y viendo que él le daba permiso de entrar con la mano. Estaba firmando unos papeles muy apurado.

- Si estas ocupado vengo en otro momento.

- No, pasa déjame termino esto, malditos formatos que para todo se necesita firma.

- ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

- Me pegue.

- Te han estado pasando muchas cosas, hace dos meses también traías algo en el brazo ¿Tal vez ocupes lentes?

- Perdería mi encanto, los que usan lentes no se ven bien – Harry hizo una mueca – listo, ahora si ¿para que soy bueno?

- Me voy a casar – Sirius se puso serio como nunca lo había visto Harry – un felicidades no caería nada mal.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si, Melanie es grandiosa y se que es la indicada.

- ¿Para hacerte olvidar a Ginny? – Harry lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Ginny es mi pasado y eso ya quedo atrás – Sirius con la misma cara de serio se levanto de su asiento y se sentó frente a su único ahijado.

- Dime directamente a los ojos que Ginny es tu pasado.

- ¿Qué quieres Sirius? – le dijo molesto Harry.

- No quiero que comentas una estupidez casándote con esa niña sin amarla.

- Ni siquiera la conoces, se supone que eres como mi padre y quieres mi felicidad y eres el único que no me apoya en mi relación con Melanie.

- ¿La amas?

- ¿Por qué no la conoces?

- ¿La amas carajo?

- Si – dijo en un susurro viendo el piso.

- Ahora dime que Ginny es tu pasado pero viéndome a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué gozas haciéndome recordar eso?

- Dímelo y cuando termines de decírmelo saldré de aquí para conocer a tu novia y estaré a un lado tuyo cuando la esperes en el altar, pero primero dime que Ginny es tu pasado.

Harry miro molesto a Sirius y se levanto sin decir una sola palabra. Maldecía a su padrino por conocerlo tan bien y más se maldecía a él mismo por no poder mentirle en su cara. Porque sabia que decirle eso era una mentira, Ginny era su pasado, su presente y, como veía las cosas, su futuro. Llego a su oficina y cerro la puerta de un golpe.

- Vaya no la cerraste, la sellaste. – le dijo Ron viendo la puerta.

- Maldito Sirius.

- ¿Mas trabajo? – le pregunto preocupado.

- No, le dije que…bueno Ron estuve pensando que…le voy a pedir matrimonio a Melanie – Ron se quedo serio por un momento.

- Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor y… ¿Por qué te enojaste con Sirius?

- No esta de acuerdo, me dice que lo hago para olvidarme de Ginny.

- Y eso es cierto – Harry se sorprendió de que esa no había sido una pregunta – Harry te conozco muy bien y se que sigues amando a mi hermana. Cuando ves a una chica pelirroja tu expresión cambia completamente. Te he visto totalmente idiotizado por el alcohol y borracho hablas de más.

- ¿Tu también piensas que no debería de casarme con Melanie?

- Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace tres años te hubiera dicho lo mismo que Sirius, pero hay que ser realistas Harry y por mas que nos duela Ginny no va a volver. Tu puedes hacer tu vida junto con Melanie y aunque no la ames, se que ella intentara hacerte feliz y tal vez algún día lo logre. Ginny es mi hermana y siempre me va a doler el hecho que se haya ido pero tengo a Hermione que se que ella me va a ayudar a ser feliz.

- Eres un gran amigo Ron.

- Intenta rehacer tu vida Harry…te lo mereces.

Para festejar el cumpleaños de Harry todos se habían reunido en un bar muggle en el centro de Londres. Una de las atracciones en el lugar era un Karaoke donde pasabas a cantar la canción que tú escogieras a un estrado. Varios aurores se levantaron a cantar y los demás cantaban junto con él desde las mesas si lo hacia bien o le hacían burlas si cantaba fatal.

Entre risas y bebidas nadie noto que una chica pelirroja subió al estrado donde estaba iluminado con muy poca luz y empezó a cantar una canción que Harry sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind a life would that be  
Oh and I, I need you in my arms need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul.

Harry la observaba tratando de ver su cara pero ella cantaba de perfil con mucho sentimiento. Nadie más le había puesto atención y nadie se había percatado de que Harry se había levantado para acercarse a ver más detenidamente a esa chica.

_- Ginny hay algo que tengo que decirte – le decía Harry arriba del auto de Sirius a un lado de la carretera donde habían decidido detenerse a ver la ciudad de Londres de noche - Dumbledore me ha dejado una misión y debo irme por un tiempo, Ron y Hermione van a acompañarme._

_- Y yo, yo también me voy contigo._

_- No Ginny seria muy peligroso y…_

_- ¿Y? _

_- Prefiero que te quedes con tus padres es mas seguro que estés aquí._

_- ¿Me estas diciendo que me vas a dejar?_

_- Es para protegerte, si Voldemort sabe que tu y yo somos novios intentaría llegar a mi a través de ti._

_- Pues que lo intente._

_- No Ginny jamás me perdonaría si a ti te pasara algo por mi culpa – la radio estaba prendida y escuchaban la canción._

_If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me._

_- Vaya canción - Ginny sonrío irónicamente._

_- No hagas esto mas difícil por favor, a mi me duele mas que a ti, pero se que es lo mejor._

_- Por lo que veo ya lo decidiste._

_- Si._

_And I, baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now._

_- Cuando estés en esa misión y escuches esa canción prométeme que pensaras en mí._

_- Siempre voy a pensar en ti._

_- Tal vez encuentres a alguien._

_- A nadie Ginny, a nadie – se besaron._

_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

_- Te amo Harry._

_- Yo más. Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas._

_- Prométeme lo mismo._

_- Tramposa, los problemas vienen a mí._

_If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
need you with me  
Baby 'cause you know  
that you're everything good in my life._

Esa había sido la última vez que había estado con Ginny, la última vez que la había besado y la había tenido entre sus brazos. Se acercaba poco a poco mientras recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cada instante de aquel maravilloso momento. Todos aplaudieron cuando termino la canción y aquella pelirroja se bajo de estrado en dirección contraria a él y se perdió entre la gente.

- Mi amor ¿A dónde vas? – le decía Melanie.

- ¿Eh?

- Te levantaste sin avisarle a nadie ¿quieres otra bebida? Ven vamos a la barra.

Con la mirada buscaba desesperadamente una cabellera pelirroja pero por la poca luz no alcanzaba a ver nada. Resignado se dejo guiar por su novia.

Ginny lo veía irse de la mano con su novia, pero al menos se sentía satisfecha de que el día de su cumpleaños le dio un regalo: su canción.

En los siguientes días Harry se fue a buscar un anillo de compromiso para su novia. Ron le había dicho que seria una gran idea que el día de su boda él anunciara su compromiso con Melanie. Se sentía triste por la actitud de su padrino, no entendía como Ron si lo apoyaba y él simplemente lo quería tener alejado de cualquier chica.

Harry le pidió matrimonio a Melanie tal como lo había planeado y ella acepto inmediatamente más feliz que nunca, terminando en su casa haciendo el amor. La veía dormida a un lado de su cama culpándose por engañarla de esa manera y utilizándola para poder ser feliz algún día. Se levanto a la cocina a tomar un vaso con leche, al abrir el refrigerador vio el calendario, ya era 11 de agosto y ese día Ginny cumpliría sus 21 años.

_- ¿Ginny cuando nos vamos a casar?_

_- Mañana._

_- Te estoy hablando en serio._

_- Harry tengo quince años todavía me falta hacer muchas cosas._

_- Esta bien, te doy hasta que cumplas los 21 y de ahí no pasas._

_- Esta bien, cuando tenga 21 años seré la señora Potter._

_- Ginny Potter, me gusta como se escucha._

- Hoy cumples 21 años y yo me voy a casar con otra… Ginny Malfoy, nunca pensé que te gustaría mas ese nombre.

Se fue tomando su vaso de leche y se paro junto a la ventana. De repente ahí estaba ella, parada en medio de la calle viendo directamente hacia donde estaba él, dejo caer el vaso de leche y salio corriendo hacia fuera, pero cuando salio ya no estaba ella. Corrió por toda la calle sin encontrar a nadie, todo estaba en silencio y completamente solo. Pensó que había sido su imaginación, era el día de su cumpleaños y que tal vez por eso se la había imaginado. Regreso a su habitación acostándose a un lado de su prometida pero sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto afuera, escondida entre unos árboles de una casa, se encontraba Ginny.

- Ya tuviste tu regalo de cada año, aunque ahora fue diferente, ya no tuviste que ir a verlo en un bar tomando hasta emborracharse, sino que ahora tuviste que sacarlo de su casa porque esta con otra mujer en su cama. Feliz cumpleaños Ginny – se dijo abrazándose así misma.

La Madriguera era un completo caos, todos corrían de un lado a otro y Molly Weasley estaba igual o mas histérica que cuando se caso Bill con Fleur. Cuando se casaron Percy y Audrey no habían querido fiesta, únicamente una cena en un restaurante con la familia de ambos. Así que desde la boda de Bill no había tenido una boda en grande, porque ni Charlie ni los gemelos estaban dispuestos a dar ese gran pasó en su vida.

Ginny había llegado a la casa de Sirius y ahí se había arreglado y transformado en una chica de un poco mas de edad, cabello negro y con ojos color café oscuro.

- Recuerdo que una vez salí con una chica parecida a ti.

- Te ves guapo Sirius.

- No me veo, los soy.

- ¿Remus sabe que voy?

- No, nadie lo sabe.

- Mejor, yo tampoco le dije nada a Draco. A veces me desespera que sea tan miedoso.

- El no tiene otra opción mas que quedarse con Narcisa, desde que murió su padre él se hizo cargo de ella en cambio tu tienes…

- Ya Sirius – rodó los ojos.

Era como pasar del infierno al cielo, respirar ese aroma tan característico que tenia la madriguera fue como llenar sus pulmones de energía y tranquilidad. Ver a sus hermanos juntos desde que había nacido Victoire la hacia sentirse humana de nuevo, ya no un fantasma que caminaba de un lado a otro para saber que nueva idea tenia Bellatrix para matar a su familia y a el único hombre que había amado en su vida.

Sirius en cierta manera se sentía feliz de ver a Ginny sonriendo, aunque físicamente no era ella, sabia que estaba disfrutando ver a su familia reunida. Pero también le dolía no verla junto con ellos, a veces se sentía culpable y en varias ocasiones había amenazado a Ginny con delatarla con su familia pero cuando ella le contaba todo lo que hacían los mortifagos y los planes que quería llevar a cabo Bellatrix, sabía que todo estaría peor si Ginny no fuera una espía, para empezar la mayoría de los Weasley ya estarían muertos y Ginny incluida.

- ¡Foto familiar! – Gritaba el fotógrafo - ¡Todos los Weasley junto con los novios!

Sirius tomo de la mano a Ginny y ella solamente la apretó haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Ver a todos sus hermanos abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara hacia que se le desgarrara el corazón.

Cuando comenzó el baile Sirius la había invitado a bailar una canción pero ella prefirió seguir sentada viendo a toda su familia. Aunque Sirius sabía que a quien más veía era a Harry bailando con su novia. Después de un rato, Ginny se levanto para sorpresa de Sirius y se fue directo a buscar a Ron.

- Hola me llamo Bárbara, vengo con Sirius solo quería felicitarte por tu matrimonio.

- Muchas gracias, nunca te había visto con Sirius.

- Bueno en realidad no vivo aquí en Londres pero aun así mantengo contacto siempre con el.

- Pues bienvenida.

- ¿No te molesta si bailamos? – Ron frunció el ceño extrañado – solo una canción.

- Esta bien – se pusieron a bailar en medio de la pista con los demás invitados – Ron estoy segura que vas a ser muy feliz con Hermione. Mereces lo mejor del mundo por ser tan bueno y…

- Disculpa ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

- Sirius me contó de ti y de Hermione – el asintió no muy convencido – Hacen muy bonita pareja.

- Gracias.

Harry, como padrino de los novios, dio un discurso muy emotivo para la pareja antes del brindis. Todos alzaron su copa al mismo tiempo para brindar por los novios, al terminar empezaron los aplausos y gritos de todos los invitados mientras Harry abrazaba a sus dos mejores amigos.

- Gracias Harry – decía Ron tomando otra vez la copa – quiero hacer otro brindis para practicar porque ahora yo voy a ser padrino de bodas. Señoras y señores me complace informales que nuestro querido Harry Potter y la Srita. Melanie Moore se han comprometido en matrimonio.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a la pareja. Sirius cerró los ojos negando con su cabeza y tomo fuerzas para ver a Ginny. Le parecía imposible la manera en que podía controlar sus emociones, pero sus ojos delataban la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Veía a Harry sonreír con todos los que lo felicitaban, se sintió plena al pensar que al menos él era feliz, porque esa había sido la única razón por la que ella había tomado la decisión de unirse a Draco después de aquella noche en Hogwarts.

_- Harry ¿Dónde estas? – lloraba Ginny cerca del lago, de repente escucho un ruido - ¿Quién anda ahí?_

_- No eres la dueña del colegio Weasley – le dijo Draco – Yo puedo andar por donde yo quiera._

_- Malfoy regresaste – Draco frunció el ceño – supe que tus padres vinieron por ti y como Snape no te prohíbe nada._

_- ¿Acaso me espías Weasley?_

_- Solo estoy al pendiente de todos._

_- ¿Sigues con la idea de ayudar a tu noviecito? – Ginny se puso tensa – Les van a poner mas castigos._

_- Eso a ti no te importa._

_- Será mejor que lo dejes así, ya no te metas en problemas…no tiene caso._

_- ¿Sabes algo? – Draco dio un suspiro viendo hacia el lago – por favor Draco solo quiero saber si están vivos._

_- Si._

_- ¿Los viste?_

_- Si y están bien…lo tres._

_- ¿Dónde están?_

_- Dijiste que solo querías saber si estaban vivos – se dio la media vuelta._

_- Draco – se detuvo sin voltear – gracias._

Desde aquella noche busco a Draco todos los días siendo rechazada un sin fin de veces pero nunca dándose por vencida. Esa noche en especial Draco había regresado a Hogwarts después de que sus padres lo recogieran para que le pusieran la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Voldemort había decidido que todos la llevaran a pesar de que los señores Malfoy, sobretodo Narcisa se oponían rotundamente, pero esa noche hubo un cambio de planes porque habían atrapado a Harry Potter y a sus amigos así que él había regresado sin que se la pusieran. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y Ginny saco provecho de eso convirtiéndose en su más fiel amiga. Draco por su parte sabía de antemano las intenciones de ella pero fue la única persona que pudo lograr paz en él durante ese tiempo.

Ginny sentía que le faltaba el aire y salio de la carpa para recorrer los alrededores de la Madriguera, caminaba sola recordando cada anécdota vivida ahí. Ver a los gnomos corriendo de un lado a otro enojados por tanto ruido y entrar al cobertizo de su padre donde guardaba todas sus cosas muggles la hizo sentirse Weasley de nuevo. Pero lo que si no pudo evitar fue sentir tanta nostalgia al ver el columpio del árbol, ese donde paso casi toda su niñez columpiándose todos los días. Se sentó y sintió que regresaba el tiempo en ese momento, volteo a ver a todos lados cerciorándose de encontrarse completamente sola y se volvió a transformar en ella misma. Empezó a pasearse en el columpio haciendo que su cabello volara cada vez más y así la encontró una pequeña niña pelirroja.

- Hola.

- Hola Victoire.

- ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

Habían despedido hasta el último invitado muertos de cansancio. Estaban en la sala de la Madriguera todos los Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, Harry y Melanie. Platicaban de todas las cosas graciosas durante la boda y lo mejor: burlarse de Ron por la cara de espanto que tenia antes de casarse y como tartamudeaba cuando dijo "acepto".

- Bueno Ronnie todo tiene su recompensa, hoy es tu noche de bodas – le cerro el ojo Fred y todos empezaron a aullar haciendo que Ron y Hermione se pusieran mas rojos que nunca.

- Papi ya tengo sueño – Bill sentó en sus piernas a su hija.

- Ya voy mi amor, en seguida de acuesto.

- Cariño ¿de donde sacaste ese prendedor? – le pregunto Fleur a su hija viendo el prendedor que tenia la niña en su vestido.

- Me lo dio mi tía Ginny.

* * *

Tarde un poquito pero fue por culpa de mi compu que le entro un virus asi que hoy me la regresaron ya limpiecita.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y como pudieron darse cuenta Sirius no tuvo nada que ver con que Ginny fuera una espía, ella sola tomo esa desicion.

Gracias especiales a Bita mejor conocida en estos rumbos por Asuka Potter que me dio consejos por messenger y por correo para este fic, gracias amiga!

Feliz Año a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos se habían quedado inmóviles viendo a la pequeña acariciando su prendedor en forma de ángel y con pequeños diamantitos alrededor. Desde hacia cinco años que no se mencionaba el nombre de Ginny en esa casa y ahora lo hacia una niña que ni siquiera la había conocido.

- ¿Cómo mi amor? – hablo Fleur al ver que ningún Weasley podía hacerlo - ¿Quién te lo dio?

- Mi tía Ginny, ella me lo dio. Me dijo que este prendedor era un ángel y que ellos cuidaban a las personas y que ella me cuidaba a mi.

- ¿Dónde la viste? – le pregunto Bill en un susurro con los ojos aguados.

- En el columpio del árbol, estaba cantando la misma canción que me canta mi abuelita cuando me pasea a mi – Molly se tapo la boca sollozando.

- ¿Y como era ella mi amor? – ahora le pregunto Fleur derramando una lagrima.

- Era muy bonita – Harry quien también había permanecido serio viendo a la niña, trago saliva – tenia el mismo color de cabello que el mío pero mas largo, sus ojos eran como los de mi abuelita, también tenia pequitas como las mías, me sonreía pero sus ojitos los tenia tristes.

- ¿Y te dijo que iba a regresar? – Victoire se encogió de hombros,

- Solo me dijo que vino a la boda de mi tío Ron, pero que ella vivía muy lejos y que por eso no la iba a ver mucho pero que siempre me iba a cuidar ¡Ah! también me dijo que me quería mucho y que fuera buena niña y me paseo en el columpio en sus piernas como lo haces tu papi y después me pidió que regresara a la fiesta. Yo quiero que este conmigo para que me cante y me pasee en el columpio como hoy. Ella es buena y muy cariñosa ¿Por qué no esta con nosotros?

- Ella quiso irse – le dijo Bill.

- ¿La puedo invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? Ella dijo que vino a la boda de mi tío Ron, a lo mejor solo viene a fiestas.

- Claro que si. Mi amor si la vuelves a ver nos lo vas a contar ¿de acuerdo?

- Si y le voy a decir que se quede conmigo. Ya tengo sueño – se tallo los ojos cansada.

- Vamos mi amor, te voy a llevar a dormir – Fleur cargo a su hija y la llevo al segundo piso de la madriguera.

Todos se quedaron callados cada uno en su propio pensamiento tratando de asimilar mejor todo lo dicho por Victoire.

- No había manera de que pudiera entrar – dijo Percy rompiendo el silencio – había seguridad por todas partes.

- Si era imposible que entrara como si nada – dijo Charlie con los ojos rojos.

- Pero alguien más tuvo que haberla visto ¿Por qué solo Victoire? – pregunto Fred – todos en la boda eran amigos y familiares que sabían la verdad sobre Ginny ¡Alguien tuvo que haberla visto!

- Entiende Fred ¡Era imposible que entrara! – exclamo Percy apretando los puños y dejando derramar una lagrima.

- Tuvo que haber una manera…- dijo Ron molesto.

- Ninguna Ron – aclaro Bill tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Oh por Dios Arthur nuestra hija esta muerta – su esposo la abrazo – nuestra Ginny, mi niña.

Molly lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos del Sr. Weasley mientras que todos lloraban en silencio. Ron estaba como en estado de shock con la mirada clavada en el piso y siendo abrazado por Hermione que lloraba en su pecho.

_- Ya veras que cuando este grande voy a ser una jugadora de quidditch profesional y seré muy famosa._

_- Si claro enana, tan famosa que ni te acordaras de nosotros, seguro que ni a mi boda querrás venir._

_- Eso si que no Ron, yo vendré a tu boda cueste lo que me cueste, no importa donde este ni lo que tenga que pasar por estar ahí, yo voy a estar contigo ese día y ¿sabes que?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Bailaremos juntos._

_- Claro que no._

_- Claro que si soy tu única hermana, bailaremos así – Ginny lo jalaba del brazo para que bailara._

_- Suéltame yo nunca bailaría contigo._

Ron abrazo fuertemente a Hermione y empezó a llorar como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Fleur bajo después de dormir a su hija y le preparo un té con poción para el sueño a su suegra, estaba desconsolada llorando sin parar y lo peor es que nadie tenia la fuerza para consolarla, todos se sentían igual que ella. Melanie que no entendía absolutamente nada jalo del brazo a Harry y vio que él también tenia la misma expresión en su rostro o peor que los Weasley.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – le dijo muy despacio.

- Si – la tomo del brazo y aparecieron en el departamento de ella – voy a regresar con ellos.

- ¿Quién es Ginny?

- Es la hermana menor de Ron.

- No sabia que…

- Melanie esto es muy serio así que te pido que no comentes nada de lo que escuchaste y mucho menos vuelvas a tocar el tema delante de los Weasley y tampoco delante mío.

- Esta bien.

- Adiós.

Harry se apareció de nuevo en la Madriguera pero justo en el columpio del árbol. No podía creer que Ginny estuviera muerta pero conocía muy bien a Victoire y sabia que no era una niña mentirosa, ella nunca había visto ninguna foto de Ginny y además la había descrito tal y como pensó haberla visto aquella noche de su cumpleaños. Se sentó en el columpio llorando en silencio.

_- Me encanta pasearme en este columpio, mi mamá siempre me cantaba una canción cuando era niña y Bill me sentaba en sus piernas y me paseaba muy fuerte._

_- Con razón eres una niña muy mimada._

_- Es una de las ventajas de ser la única mujer y la más chica._

_- ¿Y cual es la desventaja?_

_- Que vayan a querer despellejar a mi novio ¿te imaginas al pobrecito en medio de mis seis hermanos con sus varitas apuntándole pensando en los mas crueles hechizos jamás…?_

_- Ginny – trago saliva – mejor no me digas que hasta ahorita no se les ha ocurrido tal cosa._

_- Pues ayer que nos cacharon besándonos los vi muy sospechosos platicando ¿Qué tramaran? – Harry la vio preocupado – Por cierto me encanto la manera en que me besabas ¿Qué te parece si otra vez…?_

_- Si mi amor pero aquí no, será en otro lugar y lejos de tus hermanos._

Se apareció en su casa buscando las botellas de whiskey de fuego desesperado, quería tomar para calmar el dolor que lo estaba matando. Encontró solamente una y maldijo mil veces a Hermione por haberle tirado las demás, pero empezó a tomársela lo mas rápido posible ya después pensaría donde conseguir mas.

_- Ginny existe una posibilidad de que sea yo quien tenga que pelear contra…_

_- La profecía ¿verdad?_

_- Si._

_- Harry si tú mueres yo me muero contigo._

De un solo trago se termino la botella aventándola contra la pared.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! Ginny, mi amor, yo también me quiero morir contigo.

Al día siguiente, después del mediodía, Hermione lo encontró tirado en el piso boca arriba, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y con la vista fija en el techo de la pared en medio de todas sus cosas regadas por toda la casa.

- Sabía que te encontraría así.

- Por tu culpa tuve que tirar todo lo que tenia enfrente Hermione, cuando me emborracho solamente me caigo inconsciente pero gracias a que me tiraste todas mis botellas no pude emborracharme.

- Al menos no te hiciste daño – se acostó a un lado de él.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar en camino a tu luna de miel?

- Ron se acaba de quedar dormido, estuvo llorando toda la noche. El piensa que no esta muerta, que Victoire se la imagino o que realmente pudo ir a la boda.

- ¿Y tu que piensas?

- Harry – dijo empezando a llorar – era imposible que entrara a la Madriguera, había hechizos protectores muy potentes y los únicos que podían entrar eran las personas con invitación y todas estaban hechizadas, nadie podía entrar con una invitación falsa o incorrecta, es decir que se las hayan robado a alguien. Además de todo, Sirius tenia a varios aurores vigilando los alrededores. Todos los que fueron eran amigos o familiares, nadie pudo haber llevado a Ginny sabiendo que es una morti…

- Mortifaga Hermione dilo.

- Por otro lado Bill y Fleur aseguran que Victoire nunca ha visto una foto de Ginny ¿Cómo sabia quien era? ¿Por qué la describió tal cual es? además de eso la escucho cantando y hablándole de ángeles.

- Entonces ¿tu crees que si esta muerta?

- Trato de buscar una explicación…

- ¿Dónde estará su cuerpo? – le pregunto Harry con la mirada perdida - ¿Hace cuanto que murió? ¿Sufrió al morir? ¿Cómo la mataron?

- No lo se Harry, no lo se.

Sirius estaba enojadísimo por la tontería que había hecho Ginny de presentarse con su sobrina. Remus había llegado muy temprano a Grimmauld Place para contarles que todos los Weasley pensaban que ella estaba muerta. Después de escuchar los regaños por parte de Sirius y de Remus continúo en la misma posición en que había estado.

- Bellatrix esta muy enferma – susurro, Remus y Sirius se vieron extrañados – yo pensé que tal vez…tal vez no faltaría mucho para que yo regresara, pero ahora ¿Qué caso tiene?... Harry va a casarse.

- Ginny ¿Cuándo Bellatrix no este tú pensabas regresar?

- Ella es la líder, sin ella nadie haría nada así que Harry ya no correría peligro ¿Ustedes creen que yo algún día lo logre?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Olvidar a Harry como él me olvido a mi.

- Ginny deberías pensar mas en ti – le dijo Remus - ¿no has pensado que quizás tu y Draco? – Sirius lo miro mal y Ginny sonrío con ironía.

- En ese lugar no existe el amor, ni ningún sentimiento agradable.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

- No debo regresar y seguir como hasta ahora – se levanto decidida – esperen mis noticias, recuerden que aun no saben que Ron y Hermione se casaron así que cuando se enteren no les va a caer muy bien la noticia. Hagan todo lo necesario para que el compromiso de Harry no se haga publico y sobretodo la fecha de la boda, no hay que darles tiempo para que planeen algo – suspiro - ¿Cómo esta mi familia?

- Destrozada – le contesto Remus.

- No fue mi intención que pensaran eso, estar con Victoire fue un momento de debilidad que no volverá a suceder.

Habían pasado varios meses en los que todos habían asimilado que Ginny estaba muerta, pero aun así lloraban por no saber donde estaba su cuerpo y no tener una tumba donde ponerle flores.

Llegaba la fecha de la boda de Harry y Sirius seguía en la misma actitud con su ahijado. Al comienzo Harry pensó que se le pasaría y más porque ahora sabía que Ginny estaba muerta y no pensaba que su padrino lo iba a dejar llorando a su ex novia sino más bien lo animaría a ser feliz. Había esperado que en cualquier momento lo felicitara o al menos se interesara en la fecha, el lugar o algo pero eso no paso, ni siquiera había ido a su despedida de soltero y le dijo que ese día ni contara con él.

Remus discutía con Sirius para que se sacara de la cabeza que Harry y Ginny algún día iban a estar juntos, y Sirius lo sabía de antemano pero no quería aceptar que dos personas que se amaran tanto estuvieran separados.

Una noche antes de la boda Ginny llego a buscar a Sirius, estaba tranquila y serena.

- Sirius necesito pedirte un favor.

- Claro dime.

- Quiero entrar a la casa de Harry…hoy.

- ¿Para que?

- Quiero despedirme de él, quiero verlo por ultima vez – derramo unas lagrimas silenciosas – después de esta noche ya no lo voy a buscar, solamente te traeré la información y regresare a la casa de Bellatrix.

- Pero Ginny…

- No lo soportare Sirius, creo que mis fuerzas no llegaran a tanto…verlo con su esposa, con sus hijos…eso seria demasiado y no creo poder…no soy tan fuerte.

- Ginny lucha por él.

- No puedo.

- ¿NO PUEDES? ¿PERO SI PUDIESTE PONERTE ESTA MALDITA MARCA POR EL? – le grito enojado jalándole el brazo para que vea la marca tenebrosa que tenia tatuada.

- Era necesario y lo sabes – él la soltó de mala manera y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro – por favor…es lo ultimo que te pido…solo esta noche.

- Esta bien – dijo no muy convencido.

Sirius la había llevado a la casa de Harry cuando él no estaba, dejándola sola y con instrucciones de cómo salir ya que la casa tenia varios hechizos protectores.

Ella había recorrido cada centímetro de la casa grabando en su mente cada detalle, tomando pequeñas cosas para tenerlas de recuerdo, como unas cuantas gotas de su loción en un frasco, su pluma que tenia en el buró y una foto de él con varios aurores entre ellos Ron. Acaricio el traje de gala que tenía colgado detrás de la puerta de su habitación, era el que utilizaría para su boda al día siguiente. Sonrió al imaginárselo con ese traje y lo guapo que se vería en el altar esperando a su prometida.

Escucho el ruido de la chimenea y se escondió en el armario. Harry se metió a bañar y después se acostó en su cama viendo la televisión con el control en la mano y así fue como se quedo dormido.

Ginny salio y al ver dormido a Harry empezó su plan. Tomo su varita y le hizo un hechizo donde despertara pero que su mente pensara que estaba soñando. Quería sentirlo, hablarle, besarlo, tocarlo como antes, disfrutar de ese momento a solas…disfrutar la despedida.

Harry poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y ahí la vio.

- Ginny…Ginny mi amor, estas aquí.

- Si Harry, aquí estoy.

- No estas muerta ¿verdad?

- No estoy aquí contigo, vengo a despedirme porque mañana te vas a casar.

- ¡No! Yo no me voy a casar, si tu regresaste yo me quedo contigo.

- No Harry tu mañana te vas a casar y vas a ser muy feliz – él negaba con la cabeza – mi amor promete que vas a ser muy feliz.

- Ginny yo te amo a ti.

La empezó a besar y ella no pudo resistirse a sus besos. Seis años en los que había deseado tanto estar en sus brazos y saborear de nuevo sus labios hacían que volviera a sentir la felicidad. Se besaron apasionadamente, Harry estaba desesperado tocándola y besándola como un loco. Paso de tenerla entre sus brazos a tenerla pegada a la pared presionando su cuerpo al de ella para finalizar llevándola a la cama para hacerle el amor.

Ginny no pensó que llegaría a pasar así, le asombraba la desesperación de Harry por tenerla pero sabia que no estaba bien como lo estaba haciendo. No quería entregarse a él pensando que ella era un sueño así que cuando el intento quitarle la ultima prenda de ropa que le quedaba lo volvió a dormir, quedando acostado a un lado de ella completamente inconsciente.

Ella se vistió sin dejarlo de mirar. Era la despedida, ya nunca más lo volvería a ver.

- Adiós mi amor, te dejo para protegerte – le acaricio su cara – no tienes de que preocuparte yo estaré cuidándote siempre. Te amo.

Salio de la casa de Harry sin mirar atrás.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una sonrisa volteando a un lado de su cama. No estaba, se levanto a buscarla y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. La televisión prendida en el mismo canal y el control remoto en su mano era la mejor prueba de que ahí no había estado Ginny con él.

Lo había sentido tan real que hasta podía oler su perfume. Pero ella estaba muerta y tal vez lo que le pasó fue parecido a lo de Victoire. Se quedo sentado recordando cada momento de su sueño, había sido lo mas increíble de su vida, de solo pensar en hacerle el amor a Ginny era como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Se metió a bañar y al estarse cambiando vio en la televisión que había ocurrido un ataque terrorista en un reconocido centro comercial. Se le hizo muy extraño así que puso atención a la reportera, cuando de pronto atrás de ella pudo distinguir a unas personas muy conocidas: Sirius y Remus.

- ¿Pero que demonios hacen ahí? – dijo acercándose al televisor para poder ver mejor.

Además de Sirius y Remus pudo ver a otros aurores cerca. Se vistió rápidamente y se apareció cerca del lugar.

Todo era un caos, había heridos y muertos por donde sea. Busco a Sirius hasta por fin encontrarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo que hago? Soy un auror y…-volteo a su alrededor – aquí están la mayoría de los aurores ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

- Porque…porque hoy es tu boda ¿no? Así que ve a ponerte bonito para tu novia.

- Jefe encontramos algo como la semana pasada – le decía otro auror.

- No lo toquen.

- ¿Semana pasada? ¿Qué paso la semana pasada?

- No tengo tiempo de explicarte, por si no te has dado cuenta esto es un ataque de mortifagos así que será mejor que te vayas porque a quien buscan es a ti.

- No me voy a esconder.

- Harry son muchos y no les importa que haya muggles aquí.

- Si no me escondí de Voldemort no lo haré de ellos – se fue dejando a su padrino molesto y preocupado.

- ¡Sirius! – lo llamo Remus – están reunidos en la mansión Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué ahí?

- No lo se, pero esta es nuestra oportunidad Sirius, conocemos muy bien esa casa.

- Esta bien reúne a todos y nos vamos para allá.

- ¿Harry esta aquí?

- Si vámonos sin que se de cuenta.

Se quito la capa de invisibilidad furioso. No podía creer que su padrino y su casi tío lo habían dejado fuera porque no confiaban en él. Pero era momento de demostrarles que no era un chiquillo a quien tenían que cuidar toda la vida…él también conocía la Mansión Malfoy.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Draco vestían sus túnicas de mortifagos y se preparaban para pelear.

- Mantente lejos por favor – le decía Draco - no entiendo porque vinimos aquí, Bellatrix esta cada vez mas loca.

- Ya llevaba tiempo preparando esto, pero aun no esta listo ellos conocen esta casa.

- ¿Les avisaste?

- ¿A que hora? Bellatrix salio muy temprano sin avisarle a nadie y viste lo que le hizo a toda esa gente muggle, de repente se aparece y nos dice que nos preparemos para venir aquí y pelear. Realmente esta muy loca. Solo espero que tengan cuidado.

- ¿Y Potter y tu hermano?

- A ellos nunca les avisan de estos ataques así que…además se han de estar preparando para la boda.

- No te vayas a despegar de mi Ginny.

- Y tu deja de estarme mandando protegos a cada rato – le dijo haciéndose aparecer la mascara de mortifago.

Harry se apareció en las celdas del sótano de la casa de los Malfoy, pensó que no iba a poder pero increíble y sospechosamente si lo hizo. Recordaba esas celdas así que no le fue difícil aparecerse ahí.

Cuando subió al salón había un silencio absoluto, así que con varita en mano camino lentamente hasta subir al segundo piso y de repente todo paso muy rápido.

En el salón había aparecido aurores y habían empezado una guerra. Mortifagos salían por donde sea ha pelear y se hicieron un sin fin de hechizos en cada espacio del lugar. Se disponía a unirse a ellos cuando varios mortifagos también aparecían en el segundo piso así que peleo con ellos.

Era una guerra a muerte hasta que escucho un grito que lo hizo estremecerse "AQUÍ ESTA POTTER" y las cosas empeoraron al ver más mortifagos subir a donde estaba él. Peleaba contra todos y de vez en cuanto alcanzaba a ver a varios aurores defenderlo pero no había duda que él era el objetivo de ellos.

Entro a un cuarto tratando de recuperarse de unas heridas que tenia y al ver que ese cuarto tenia otra puerta corrió hacia ella encontrando otro pasillo que daba al salón.

Estaba vacío, salio muy lentamente pero de repente tenía a tres mortifagos frente a él. Hechizo a uno pero el otro logro desarmarlo dejándolo tirado en el piso. Pensó que era su fin, solo bastaba con que alguno de los otros dos levantara su varita y todo terminaba.

Y así fue, uno lo hizo pero al pronunciar el hechizo otro mortifago se interpuso frente a Harry gritando "NO" y recibiendo todo el hechizo en el pecho dejándolo inconsciente arriba de él.

No lo podía creer, veía el cuerpo del mortifago encima del suyo completamente confundido y asustado. Volteo a ver a sus atacantes para que uno saliera disparado debido a un hechizo y el otro huyera. Pensó que habían llegado los aurores para ayudarlo pero su sorpresa fue que no eran aurores sino otro mortifago quien lo había salvado.

No sabia que pasaba, dos mortifagos le habían salvado la vida: uno inconsciente arriba de él y el otro recogiendo su varita que había volado debido al desarme entregándosela en la mano y agachándose para quitarle la varita al mortifago herido. En seguida con un movimiento de varita se quito su mascara de mortifago.

- Malfoy – susurro Harry.

- Llévatela, si la encuentran la matan porque te salvo la vida.

- ¿Qué...que? – no podía reaccionar.

- Me quedare con su varita y con su mascara y tratare de convencerlos que esta muerta pero no se por cuanto tiempo lo lograre al no tener el cuerpo – le quito la mascara.

- Ginny – dijo Harry aterrado viéndola arriba de él como si estuviera muerta.

- Escóndela Potter y por ningún motivo permitas que regrese, nadie debe de saber que ella esta contigo.

Draco volvió a ponerse la mascara y salio corriendo. Harry con las manos temblorosas tomo a Ginny entre sus brazos y se desapareció de ahí.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Bueno la unica manera en que lo sepa es con sus reviews asi que please diganme.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles infinitamente sus reviews y sorry por aquellas que se quedaron sin uñas en el capitulo anterior y otras que me recordaron a mi querida madre por dejarlo asi pero aqui esta este capitulo y les juro que no se van a quedar picadas pero aun asi no me van a querer :( . Jor y Asuka son las principales en hacermelo saber jejeje las quiero chicas por sus palabras de: mala persona y perversa y mmmm a cruel jajaja. Por cierto actualizo hoy porque al abrir mi correo tenia un mensaje de Jor por messenger: Queremos actualizacion! un abrazote Jor y aqui esta.

Bueno ¿recuerdan el primer capitulo que puse porque se me ocurrio este fic? Fue cuando vi el baile de Harry y Hermione y que esa tienda de acampar se le podia dar un mejor uso y vaya que va a ser muy buen uso. Los deje leer.

* * *

La tienda de acampar estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la habían dejado sus mejores amigos y él la última vez que habían estado ahí, aquel día en que "festejaban" el quinto aniversario de la derrota de Voldemort.

La acostó sobre el sillón y se dejo caer en el piso viéndola sin poder creerlo. Le había salvado la vida, se había interpuesto para que el hechizo le diera directo a ella y Malfoy también lo había salvado ¿Por qué le dijo todo eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No sabia que hacer. Pensó en Ron y en Hermione pero sabia que ellos inmediatamente llamarían a la familia Weasley, pensó en Sirius y en Remus pero ellos eran aurores y tenían que cumplir con su obligación de mandar a Azkaban a cualquier mortifago, tenia que hacer lo que Malfoy le dijo: "nadie debe saber que esta contigo".

Parecía que estaba dormida. Su cabello, su piel, sus pecas eran como las recordaba en su sueño. Pasaron unas horas en las que él la veía fijamente y Ginny seguía inconsciente, eso le estaba preocupando terriblemente. Pensó en buscar a un sanador pero…

- ¡Melanie! – exclamo asustado.

Melanie lo estaba esperando en el altar y no se había presentado. Ella no se merecía tal cosa, se sentía culpable pero Ginny era más importante en esos momentos.

Sin saber que hacer le fue desabrochando la tunica de mortifago y vio que estaba herida en una pierna porque su falda estaba completamente bañada en sangre. Rápidamente busco en los armarios de la cocina algo que hubiera dejado Hermione que pudiera ayudarle. Revolvió todo desesperado encontrando un frasco de esencia de dictamo, le levanto poco a poco la falda para buscar la herida. Sentía que no debería de hacer eso porque cada vez le subía más la falda hasta que encontró que la herida la tenía en el muslo a centímetros de su ropa interior. La herida era muy profunda y se asusto porque estaba entre morado y negro alrededor suponiendo que ya tenía muchas horas que se la habían hecho. Le vacío todo el frasco de esencia de dictamo esperando que se le cerrara inmediatamente pero no sucedió así, aun estaba algo abierta pero al menos se veía mucho mejor. Tomo unas vendas que había encontrado y le vendo la pierna con mucho cuidado. Le quito completamente la tunica y limpio su ropa manchada de sangre con un hechizo y la acostó en la cama esperando que se recuperara pronto.

Se había quedado dormido toda la noche en una silla a un lado de la cama. Al despertar tenia el cuello adolorido y vio que Ginny seguía en la misma posición aun inconsciente. Tomo la decisión de informarse que hacer y comprar las pociones necesarias al igual que traer comida y si le daba tiempo hablar con Melanie, no podía dejarla así sin ninguna explicación. Arropo bien a Ginny y se apareció en su casa para darse rápidamente un baño.

Segundos después de llegar escucho mucho ruido en la casa y sin oportunidad de reaccionar tenia a Sirius jalándolo de la camisa.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

- Tarde en poder salir de la mansión Malfoy – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando te apareciste ahí? – Sirius estaba furioso.

- ¡En que soy un auror y ese es mi trabajo!

- ¡Te quieren matar!

- ¡Siempre lo han querido, esa no es ninguna novedad!

- ¡Todos iban detrás de ti! ¡Ni siquiera les importaba los demás aurores!

- ¿PORQUE ME OCULTASTE LOS ATAQUES? ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UN CHIQUILLO QUE NO SE PUEDE DEFENDER?

- TRATO DE PROTEGERTE.

- ¿CON MENTIRAS?

- Deben calmarse – les decía Hermione.

Harry volteo a ver a su amiga que estaba detrás de Sirius al igual que Ron, se notaba que no habían dormido en toda la noche, seguramente habían puesto un hechizo para avisarles en cuanto alguien entrara a su casa. Sirius lo aventó y empezó a dar vueltas preocupado.

- Ya estoy aquí y estoy bien – pero Harry noto que Sirius lo veía con una mirada de terror, sentía que su padrino estaba muy preocupado – perdón, se que debí llegar antes.

- Que bueno que estas bien Harry pensamos lo peor.

- ¿No estas herido? – le pregunto Ron.

- No estoy bien, vine a darme un baño y tengo que hablar con Melanie por lo de ayer – Sirius bufo aun mas molesto.

- Me voy, después hablo contigo.

- Si nos vemos en el cuartel para presentar mi renuncia, no quiero trabajar en un lugar en donde no confían en mí.

Sirius fulmino con la mirada a Harry pero estaba tan preocupado y nervioso porque aun seguía sin saber nada de Ginny ni de Draco, al menos Harry ya había aparecido y ahora tenia que lidiar con él acerca del porque le estuvo ocultando los ataques, pero ese no era el momento. Salio de la casa sin despedirse de nadie.

- Melanie también estaba muy preocupada – le decía Hermione después de que se fue Sirius – no te encontrábamos por ningún lado hasta que Ron nos dijo que hubo un ataque y que lo mas seguro es que estuvieras ahí.

- Yo lo supe muchísimo después y me entere de casualidad – dijo Ron.

- Al parecer nos han estado ocultando muchas cosas, pero ya después hablaremos de eso. Hermione la esencia de dictamo ¿cura cualquier herida?

- ¿Estas herido? – se asusto.

- No estoy bien, pero cuando termino todo vi a varios heridos y me pregunte que… bueno que los podría curar en ese momento – no sabía ni que inventarle.

- Si la esencia de dictamo sirve para eso.

- ¿Pero si no la cura completamente?

- Es porque la herida es muy profunda y no fue curada a tiempo, en ese caso se debe seguir poniendo el dictamo hasta que sane completamente. Lo mas seguro es que este muy débil por la perdida de sangre y se le debe de dar la poción restableciente para que su cuerpo funcione normalmente aun después de haber perdido sangre.

- Parece que hubieras contestado una pregunta de un maestro Hermione – le dijo Ron.

Harry sonrío pero nunca había estado tan contento de su mejor amiga contestara así las preguntas. Se despidió de ellos para darse un buen baño, tenía que buscar a Melanie y aclarar las cosas.

Toco la puerta de su casa aun sin saber que decir pero no fue necesario hablar en ese momento porque inmediatamente Melanie lo abrazo al abrir la puerta.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? Déjame revisarte.

- Si estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Tuve mucho miedo Harry…

- Melanie perdóname por lo de ayer, se que debí avisarte que no me presentaría en la boda.

- Tú no tuviste la culpa que esos dementes decidieran atacar justo el día de nuestra boda. El ministro del registro civil me dijo que lo llamara cuando quisiera para casarnos, si estas bien podría ser hoy ya todo esta listo…

- No Melanie…perdóname por favor pero no me puedo casar contigo.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Tú te mereces a alguien…

- ¿Mejor? – sonrió levantando la ceja.

- No…te mereces a alguien que realmente te ame – su sonrisa se borro viéndolo muy seria.

- Se perfectamente que no me amas – Harry se sorprendió – pero pensé que algún día…

- No lo creo, te juro que lo intente muchas veces...por favor perdóname.

- ¿Por qué ahora me lo dices?

- No lo se.

Y en realidad no lo sabía. Ginny estaba viva y le había salvado la vida pero aun así ella era un mortifago. Era una desconocida para él, no sabia como era ahora después de tantos años y conviviendo con sus enemigos.

Después de despedirse de Melanie compro mas esencia de dictamo y poción restableciente y metió varias latas y comida del refrigerador de su casa en una bolsa. Se volvió a aparecer en la tienda de acampar. Dejo las cosas en la mesa de la cocina y al darse la vuelta para ir a la habitación Ginny estaba frente a él viéndolo con la misma expresión de asombro. No les salían las palabras, verse frente a frente después de tantos años y en esas circunstancias era algo difícil de asimilar.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto Ginny.

- Ayer hubo…

- Se lo que hubo ayer ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Estas herida y te traje aquí para que te recuperaras.

- ¿Dónde esta mi varita?

- Malfoy se quedo con ella. No debiste levantarte – quiso ayudarla para que se fuera a acostar.

- No te acerques – dijo en un movimiento repentino y dando un grito de dolor tomándose la pierna.

- Estas herida, no debiste levantarte – la cargo en sus brazos y sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, inmediatamente Ginny se volteo.

- Tuve que hacerlo, no sabia donde estaba.

- Voy a traer el dictamo – la acostó en la cama y fue por la botellita de dictamo.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En unas montañas de Escocia – Harry empezó a levantarle la falda y ella lo veía sorprendida – perdón, ayer te puse dictamo en la herida que tienes en la pierna, toma hazlo tu – le entrego la botellita.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? – le pregunto dándole la espalda para no ver cuando Ginny se levantara la falda.

- Ayer.

- Es muy profunda, no entiendo como pudiste correr hacia mí y…salvarme la vida.

Ginny se quedo callada vendándose la pierna. Recordaba que esa herida se la hicieron en un momento de distracción cuando escucho un grito de que Harry estaba ahí. Pero sin importarle el dolor y sentir la pierna caliente debido a tanta sangre que brotaba de la herida, corrió desesperada para encontrarlo mientras Draco corría detrás de ella para protegerla.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ginny? – continuo Harry dándose la vuelta para verla de frente.

- Tú una vez me salvaste la vida, así que estamos a mano. Me siento mucho mejor, ya me puedo ir.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso me vas a enviar a Azkaban?

- No. Un mortifago vio que me salvaste y después huyo. Malfoy dice que si regresas te mataran, me pidió que te quedaras conmigo.

- ¿Y desde cuando le haces caso a Malfoy? – se levanto cojeando y buscando sus zapatos para irse.

- Vuelve a acostarte.

- No.

- ¿Tanto te urge regresar con él? – Ginny se detuvo sin saber que contestarle.

- No puedo regresar, tendré que buscar un lugar donde quedarme.

- Lo puedes hacer aquí.

- Dices que son unas montañas ¿Dónde crees que pueda conseguir trabajo aquí? De alguna manera tengo que mantenerme.

- ¿Y que tienes en mente?

- No lo se, tal vez vivir como muggle – siguió buscando sus zapatos aun cojeando – a ellos no les gusta ir donde están los muggles.

- Tu eres una de ellos ¿Cómo le vas a hacer si vas a estar rodeada de muggles?

- Me acostumbrare – le dijo con un dolor en su corazón al decirle que ella era una de ellos.

- No creo que te den trabajo cojeando y con esa ropa sucia.

- Ya me las arreglare mientras consigo algo.

- No voy a permitir que te vayas de aquí hasta que te encuentres totalmente recuperada.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien.

- Estas herida y eso aunado a que estar muy flaca ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que no comes?

- Que te importa solo déjame ir.

- Ya te dije que no, aquí estas segura y yo te estaré trayendo lo que necesites.

- Tú tienes otras cosas que hacer, además no creo que a tu prometida le guste la idea de que…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Recuerda que siempre te hemos estado vigilando, juramos vengarnos.

- Bien pues aquí me tienes – fue a la cocina y le trajo un cuchillo – anda mátame y cumple con tu venganza.

- Dame tu varita.

- No, con ella te puedes desaparecer. Si me quieres matar hazlo que mas da con magia o sin ella, nadie te va a encontrar para culparte.

- Eres un idiota. Tan sencillo como dejarme ir y puedes seguir tu vida normal – se volvió acostar en la cama, conocía muy bien a Harry y sabia que no la iba a dejar ir.

- Traje comida, necesitas comer.

- No tengo hambre.

Harry la dejo sola y se fue a la cocina a prepararle de comer. Estaba sumamente confundido, ahora la tenia ahí con él pero sentía que no la conocía. No estaba seguro si era la misma Ginny de la que se enamoro o ahora era una loca como Bellatrix que sabia actuar muy bien.

Cuando regreso a la habitación encontró a Ginny viéndose su espalda en el espejo, pero inmediatamente se volvió a poner la blusa en cuanto vio a Harry.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido.

- ¿Qué te paso en la espalda?

- Nada.

- Déjame verte.

- ¡No!

- Si no es por las buenas será por las malas Ginny – le dijo Harry muy serio apuntándole con el dedo.

- Déjame en paz preocúpate por tus problemas.

Harry la tomo por la fuerza y le levanto la blusa batallando un poco por la resistencia de ella pero aun así vio que tenia heridas en la espalda como si alguien le hubiera dado latigazos y además de eso varios moretones y cicatrices.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

- ¿Acaso crees que me los hice yo sola? Fueron heridas que me hicieron tus amigos los aurores.

- Voy a curarte.

- No.

- MALDITA SEA AQUÍ SE VA A HACER LO QUE YO DIGA ¿ENTENDISTE?

- No me grites.

- No me desesperes. Te voy a curar esa espalda así tenga que petrificarte. Recuerda quien puede usar magia en este lugar y quien no – Ginny bufo resignada – ahora siéntate ahí y descubre tu espalda.

Ginny se sentó en la silla que le había indicado Harry y se quito la blusa cubriéndose la parte de enfrente mientras Harry iba por el dictamo y algodón.

- ¿Por qué tienes tantos moretones y cicatrices? – le pregunto mientras le ponía el dictamo.

- Que te importa.

- No cabe duda que has cambiado, te has vuelto una insolente. Si te viera Molly contestando así – Ginny se puso tensa.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a mis padres?

- Nada.

- ¿Piensas hacerlo? – Ginny volteo a verlo preocupada.

- Todos pensamos que estabas muerta. No se como tomarían la noticia de que estas viva pero al mismo tiempo darse cuenta en lo que te has convertido.

- ¿Lo dices por la marca que llevo en el brazo? – se volvió a voltear.

- Si, la famosa marca tenebrosa. Según se que no todos los mortifagos la llevan, solo aquellos que son realmente fieles a Voldemort o en este caso a Bellatrix ¿o me equivoco?

- Por favor no les vayas a decir nada a mi familia, es mejor que piensen que estoy muerta ¡Auch!

- Perdón, es que tienes muchos moretones ¿Quién te golpeo Ginny?

- Nadie.

- ¿Fue Malfoy? ¿El te golpeaba?

- No, aunque sea difícil de creer pero...si no fuera por Draco estaría peor – Harry se levanto para verla de frente.

- ¿Por qué permitiste que te hicieran esto? ¿Tanto lo amas?

Ginny tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho cada golpe que le dieron solo para protegerlo. Quería llorar como una niña asustada y sentirse ahora ella protegida en los brazos de Harry. Pero debería aguantar un poco más, tenia que buscar a Draco o esperar a que él la encontrara para saber que había pasado con Bellatrix. Ya sabiendo que Bellatrix estaba muerta iba a decir la verdad, pero si no era así tenia que buscar la manera de seguir informada de los planes que tenían en contra de Harry o de su familia. Tal vez Draco seria su informante, su espía, aunque dudaba un poco que él se arriesgara tanto como ella lo hizo pero aun así tenia que resistir hasta que Draco se apareciera y fingir que no quería nada con Harry…fingir que era un mortifago sin sentimientos.

- Si – Harry bajo la mirada triste - ¿Te dijo cuando iba a venir a buscarme?

- No y aun no entiendo porque me pidió a mí que te sacara de ahí y que nadie supiera que estabas conmigo.

- El sabe que tú no me harías daño.

Pero Ginny sabía que las intenciones de Draco eran que ella estuviera con Harry a solas. El mas que nadie sabia cuanto amaba a Harry y deseaba estar con él, porque en dado caso le hubiera dicho a Harry que la llevara con Sirius o Remus, ellos también la cuidarían bien. Sonrió para si misma, Draco si que la quería mucho.

- Solo espero que él te haya hecho feliz después de que me cambiaste por él.

- ¿Perdón? – sonrió con ironía – te recuerdo que tu fuiste quien termino conmigo porque pensabas que yo era una debilucha y que no servia para nada.

- Eso no es cierto, lo hice para protegerte.

- Si claro, pero a Hermione si le permitiste que te acompañara, se supone que ella es tu amiga ¿Acaso no te importaba que le pudiera pasar algo?

- Por supuesto que si pero ella decidió…

- Yo también y tu no quisiste porque no confiabas en mi.

- Claro que no.

- ¡Claro que si! Preferías a Hermione porque siempre la consideraste mejor que yo, así que no te hagas la victima de que me fui con Draco y te cambie por él porque yo no tenía novio cuando empecé mi relación con él.

- Que equivocada estas.

- Estaba. Draco siempre me dio mi lugar y confió en mí, cosa que tú nunca hiciste.

Esas palabras fueron como una puñalada en el corazón para Harry. Dolían y dolían mucho porque en parte era verdad. Nunca se imagino que había emprendido su viaje dejando a una Ginny dolida porque él había aceptado que Hermione lo acompañara y no ella. Pensó que dejándola ella iba a estar al cuidado de otras personas aguardando su regreso pero nunca se imagino que esa persona sería precisamente Draco Malfoy.

- Bueno no tiene caso discutir por algo que ya no tiene remedio, no sabemos cuando regrese Malfoy a buscarte así que tendremos que vernos la cara nos guste o no. Te prepare unos emparedados y un vaso de leche, solo traje lo que tenia en mi casa ya mañana te traeré mas comida y ropa – le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Llego al cuartel de aurores, tenia que presentar su renuncia y empezar a buscar un nuevo empleo sin saber cual. Empezó a redactar la carta de renuncia cuando llego Ron a la oficina de ambos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Mi carta de renuncia.

- Debes de pensarlo mejor, eres un auror ¿Dónde demonios vas a trabajar?

- Donde sea.

- A mi también me ocultaron los ataques y no por eso voy a renunciar. Harry ponte en el lugar de Sirius solo lo hizo para protegerte, a veces nos equivocamos pensando que hacemos algo bien pero para otras personas no lo es. Ya ves tu con Ginny – Harry levanto la mirada para verlo.

- ¿Qué con Ginny? – pregunto temeroso.

- Pues que la dejaste pensando que era lo mejor para ella, así Sirius pensó que la mejor manera de protegerte era ocultándote los ataques. Habla con él Harry de veras que esta muy preocupado por ti.

- Esta bien.

- Por cierto aquí te manda unas galletas mi mamá, ya sabes sigue diciendo que estas muy flaco y que no te alimentas bien.

- Gracias.

Harry fue a buscar a Sirius a su oficina, iba a hablar con él y así decidiría que hacer después. Cuando llego estaban Remus y Sirius encima del escritorio revisando muchos expedientes, mapas, libros, etc. Se veían cansados y preocupados.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Harry – Remus lo abrazo - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien. Si están ocupados regreso…

- No, pasa por favor – le dijo Sirius sentándose en la silla de su escritorio y tallándose los ojos – Harry se que estas molesto por haberte ocultado durante mucho tiempo que los mortifagos estaban atacando el mundo mágico y solo para llegar a ti, pero déjame decirte que no me arrepiento – Harry frunció el ceño – al menos duraste mas de cinco años seguidos de tu vida tranquilo.

- Sirius ¿Por qué no intentas ser más cariñoso con Harry?

- ¿Cariñoso Remus? Por Dios es un hombre – dijo Sirius fastidiado – y además un auror ¿o no?

- No entiendo porque no confiaron en mí.

- Ese no era el caso, solo queríamos que estuvieras tranquilo. Pero a como se dieron las cosas pues ya estas enterado así que ya no hay mas que ocultar, tenemos mucho trabajo lo que paso ayer fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Hay varios mortifagos muertos, otros huyeron y otros están…desaparecidos – Sirius arrugo un papel y lo aventó a la basura frustrado mientras Harry se cruzaba de brazos incomodo – solo te pido que reconsideres lo de tu renuncia, me encantaría que pudiéramos trabajar juntos… en equipo.

- ¿Qué plan tienes?

- Remus y yo estamos haciendo equipos para enviar a aurores a diferentes partes donde sabemos que huyeron algunos mortifagos pero a mi la que me interesa es Bellatrix, estoy seguro que huyo junto con Narcisa y Draco a Albania donde tenemos una prima. Hace mucho que no se de ella, como comprenderás yo no me llevaba muy bien con mi familia, pero hoy voy a buscar entre las cosas de mi madre información sobre ella y voy a ir a buscarla ¿quieres venir conmigo y con Ron?

Harry maldijo su suerte en esos momentos. Quería estar en Londres para cuidar a Ginny y saber que hacer con ella pero por otra parte era ahora o nunca que tenia que demostrar que podía ser todo un auror y no un chiquillo a quien tenían que cuidar, además a él también le interesaba Bellatrix.

- Si.

- Bien, te espero hoy en la noche en mi casa para que tú y Ron me ayuden a buscar la información sobre Violeta.

- ¿Quién?

- Mi prima. Remus se hará cargo del cuartel mientras yo no este.

- Bien entonces…nos vemos en la noche.

Salio muy apurado de su oficina solo recogiendo algunas cosas. Tenia que llevarle suficiente comida a Ginny porque no sabía cuando regresaría. Tomo su auto que tenia en el ministerio y fue directo a Londres muggle a comprarle ropa a Ginny. No sabía ni que comprarle así que tomo las primeras blusas que vio en el centro comercial, al igual que pantalones y zapatos. Fue todo un dilema su ropa interior, no tenia ni idea de que llevarse, así que casi con los ojos cerrados tomo lo primero que vio y lo puso en su canastilla. De ahí corrió al supermercado y compro todo lo necesario para comer en varios meses. Ya una vez todo junto lo guardo en una bolsa con hechizo extensible y se apareció en la tienda de acampar.

- Ginny ¡Ginny!

- Pensé que venias hasta mañana – salio de la habitación.

- No, te traje varias cosas – empezó a sacar todo de la bolsa – ropa, zapatos, comida…

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Un…sujetador – Ginny soltó una risita burlona de las que solía hacer antes. Harry se le quedo viendo extrañado pensando en que tal vez aun quedaba algo de la antigua Ginny.

- ¿Y de veras piensas que voy a rellenar esto? Este sujetador es de maternidad Harry.

- No sabia – le dijo algo colorado – ahí hay mas, lo tome de otro estante.

- Me hubiera gustado verte comprar sujetadores ¿y esto?

- Esas si son blusas.

- Si y todas iguales solo que de diferente color.

- Perdón, no me di cuenta.

- No te preocupes – se le quedo viendo a un contenedor de cocina muy conocido para ella - ¿Qué es eso?

- Galletas, me las mando Molly ¿quieres? – le pregunto al ver que ella las veía fijamente.

- ¿De veras me das una? – Harry se le hizo extraño esa mirada en Ginny, como si esas galletas fueran algo inalcanzable.

- Claro, toma las que quieras.

Harry observo cada movimiento y gesto en la cara de Ginny desde que tomo el contenedor en sus manos. Primero lo acaricio y formo una sonrisa en su cara, después tomo una galleta y la olio como si fuera una flor y al comérsela cerró los ojos saboreándola lentamente.

- Son de chispas de chocolate, una vez intente hacer unas pero… - se quedo callada.

- ¿Pero que?

- Nada – se quedo seria recordando como la habían insultado por haber entrado a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres otra?

- Si – volvió a sonreír - ¿Por qué trajiste tantas cosas?

- Porque no voy a venir en un tiempo, voy a salir de viaje.

Ginny trato de disimular su sorpresa. Pensó que como aquella noche en que fue a su casa él le decía que la amaba y que no se iba a casar porque ella había regresado ahora Harry iba a cancelar su compromiso. Pero obvio que se había equivocado, él iba a continuar con sus planes de casarse y no había duda que por eso se iba de viaje, seguramente a su luna de miel.

Harry por su parte no pensaba decirle a Ginny a donde iría, aun no confiaba en ella y no quería informarle los planes de Sirius y que Bellatrix había huido. No tenia miedo de que le fuera a hacer daño, al fin y al cabo le había salvado la vida, pero aun así prefería no hablar nada referente a mortifagos y aurores.

- ¿Y cuando regresas?

- No lo se, pero te traje suficiente comida.

- Harry yo no quiero ser una carga para ti. Yo ya estoy bien y puedo trabajar. Se cocinar, limpiar, puedo ser mesera o no se…puedo trabajar limpiando casas.

- Ginny yo nunca permitiría que trabajaras así.

- No es nada malo.

- Lo se pero…mira para mi no eres ninguna carga, por favor ten paciencia y quédate aquí mientras pienso que hacer.

- Esta bien.

Tomo el contenedor de galletas y salio de la tienda. Se sentó frente al lago haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar. Harry no entendía que si la dejaba ir al menos su mente estaría ocupada en otra cosa pero en cambio si estaba ahí solo iba a pensar que él estaba con su esposa mientras que ella estaba sola.

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntaba Draco._

_- Nada._

_- Ese nada significa todo – se sentó a un lado de ella viendo la fuente que estaba en el jardín de la casa de Bellatrix._

_- Harry tiene novia._

_- ¿Y que esperabas? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Ginny._

_- Si – empezó a llorar._

_- Te lo dije muchas veces, debiste salir de aquí hace mucho, pero eres tan terca y todo por Potter y mira él esta en brazos de otra – le dijo Draco molesto._

_- Yo lo amo Draco._

_- Eso no me lo tienes porque decir, me lo has demostrado muchas veces…perdón por decirte eso de Potter._

_- ¿Ya se habrá olvidado de mi?_

_- Ginny debes estar preparada para lo que venga después._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que tal vez…se puede llegar a casar._

Al menos antes tenía a Draco para platicar con él cuando mas triste se sentía, pero ahora iba a estar completamente sola y como le dijo Draco tenía que estar preparada, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas para eso.

- Ya me voy, te deje todo en la cocina.

- Gracias.

- No te vayas muy lejos, puse hechizos protectores alrededor, si los llegas a pasar ya no veras de nuevo la tienda y seguro te perderás.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno…nos vemos después.

- Harry – se levanto para estar frente a él y tomo las últimas fuerzas que tenia – que te vaya muy bien.

- Gracias.

Ginny se dejo caer llorando desconsoladamente una vez que Harry se desapareció frente a ella. Se sentía sumamente frágil y triste. Quería llorar, necesitaba llorar para no volverse loca.

- Adiós mi amor, solo espero que tu esposa te ame tanto como yo.

* * *

Como dice Nyra Potter esto no iba a llevar un felices para siempre porque sino se acaba la historia y aunque sea un mini-fic aun faltan algunos detallitos.

Aun nadie dice nada: ni Ginny, ni Harry, ni Sirius, ni Remus y ni Draco ¿quien será el primero en hablar?

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Ya regrese y no tarde tanto.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, ya no falta mucho para el final ;)

* * *

Harry no dejaba de pensar en Ginny mientras estaba en Albania buscando cualquier cosa relacionada con la prima de Sirius. Por más pistas y datos que tuvieran simplemente no la encontraban. Harry veía cada vez mas preocupado a Sirius sobretodo cuando recibía la lechuza diaria que le enviaba Remus con una nota. En una ocasión Sirius simplemente la aventó y salio frustrado, Harry aprovecho para leerla y se extraño que solo dijera "aun nada de ninguno de los dos" ¿Cuáles dos? Ellos buscaban a tres: Bellatrix, Narcisa y Draco pero ¿A quien buscaba Remus y porque Sirius se ponía cada vez mas preocupado y nervioso, a veces hasta con miedo?

Mientras tanto Ginny ya se había resignado a que Harry ahora era un hombre casado. Quiso ver el lado positivo de las cosas: al menos así podía fingir más que ella prefería a Draco y que era una mortifaga. Los pocos momentos que estuvo con Harry sentía que sus fuerzas se debilitaban y no quería caer tal como le había pasado con Victoire. Pero con solo ver sus ojos verdes que tanto amaba, verlo preocupado por ella y llamarla Ginny hacían que quisiera caer rendida ante él. Tenia que sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza hasta que Draco regresara por ella.

Ya había pasado un mes y aun no sabia nada de Harry y para su mala suerte el clima empezaba a cambiar. Una noche simplemente no podía dormir por la tormenta que estaba exactamente arriba de ella. Escuchaba y sentía el viento cada vez mas fuerte y no sabia si la tienda iba a resistir. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era cubrirse hasta la cabeza con la única cobija que tenia, como si fuera una niña que le tenía miedo a los relámpagos y a los truenos.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor, después de la tormenta a los pocos días empezó a bajar considerablemente la temperatura para darle paso a una nevada. Ginny había recolectado algunos pedazos de leña al ver que cada día hacia más frío pero no eran suficientes porque no sabía hasta donde podía alejarse, así que opto por poner la chimenea solamente en las noches y durante el día aguantar el frío. No tenía más que una cobija y toda la ropa que le había llevado Harry era de verano, ni siquiera una blusa de manga larga tenia.

Su única compañía era un radio que lo ponía a todo volumen para tratar de no pensar que tenía frío. A veces se reía de la ironía de la vida: ella que había pasado por una guerra y vivido en medio de mortifagos, iba a morir de hipotermia o de una pulmonía.

Ya cansado Sirius decidió regresar a Londres. Habían encontrado la casa de la dichosa prima Violeta pero sin rastros de nadie. Después de registrarla completamente y buscar hasta en la basura cualquier cosa que les ayudara a saber más, no había nada.

- Recojan todo y me lo llevan a mi oficina, nos vemos en Londres – les dijo Sirius y desapareció.

- Cuando sea jefe voy a hacer exactamente lo mismo – le dijo Ron – pero ahora me toca a mi la friega.

- ¿Qué cuenta Hermione en su carta? – le pregunto Harry para platicar de algo mientras recogían sus cosas.

- Nada nuevo. Bueno solo que se adelanto el mal tiempo, hace mucho frío en Londres y que al parecer en Escocia cayo una fuerte tormenta y esta nevando mucho ¿Recuerdas la tienda de acampar que dejamos en las montañas de Escocia? Seguramente ya ni ha de estar o ha de estar completamente destrozada – le dijo Ron riéndose.

- Rápido Ron, tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Por qué? – se extraño Ron al ver el cambio drástico de comportamiento de su amigo.

- Es que…no se cerré las ventanas de mi casa.

- No te preocupes seguro Hermione lo hizo.

- No creo – Harry estaba muy preocupado por Ginny y recogía todo muy rápido, quería llegar a verla.

- Como si no conocieras a mi esposa, tu casa es como su segunda casa. A veces prepara comida de más para dejarte en el refrigerador por si te da hambre cuando llegues y cuando se descompuso su lavadora muggle iba a tu casa a lavar ¿si te diste cuenta?

- Rápido Ron, ya me quiero ir.

- Esta bien pero cálmate.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Sirius Harry prácticamente aventó todo y sin poder inventar una excusa creíble a Ron por su impaciencia a llegar a su casa, se despidió de él en medio de las llamas verdes desde la chimenea de la oficina de Sirius. En cuanto sintió que pisaba tierra inmediatamente se apareció en la tienda de acampar. Su primera reacción fue taparse con la chamarra que llevaba puesta, hacia demasiado frío y la tienda tenia severos daños a simple vista.

- ¡Ginny! – apago la radio que estaba a todo volumen y con un movimiento de varita prendió la chimenea - ¡Ginny!

- ¿Harry? – salio Ginny debajo de una cobija, estaba hundida en el sofá abrazando sus piernas para darse calor.

- Oh por Dios Ginny perdóname – se quito su chamarra y se la puso a ella – estas helada.

- Pensé que ya no ibas a regresar.

- Estas temblando – hizo aparecer otra cobija más gruesa y la tapo.

- He tenido mucho frío, ayer se me termino la poca leña que tenia y anoche no prendí la chimenea.

- Soy un estúpido ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió traerte mas cobijas? Ven – la abrazo para frotar su espalda y sus brazos – no te preocupes con la chimenea ahorita la tienda ya no va a estar tan fría.

- Tiene muchos daños por la tormenta, entraba mucha agua cuando llovía – le dijo aun temblando.

- Voy a arreglarla.

Harry en un dos por tres arreglo con magia la tienda y regreso a la sala donde de nuevo Ginny se había enroscado debajo de la cobija.

- ¿Tienes mucho frío?

- Si.

- Ven acuéstate a un lado de mi – Harry se acostó en el sillón y Ginny lo abrazo recostándose sobre su pecho mientras que él la tapaba y la abrazaba mas hacia él – aguanta un poco mas.

- Pensé que no ibas a regresar – le volvió a decir oyendo su corazón latir.

- ¿Y dejarte sola aquí? Claro que no, solo que me tarde un poco mas de lo que pensé ¿La pasaste muy mal? – le pregunto frotando su espalda y sus hombros.

- Solo después de la tormenta, estuvo horrible realmente pensé en salir de aquí y refugiarme en otro lugar.

- Bueno al menos ahora sabemos que Hermione hizo una buena compra.

- Si, todo lo que hace Hermione esta bien hecho.

- ¿Por qué tenias la música a todo volumen?

- Para no pensar en el frío y además... – se quedo callada.

- ¿Qué?

- En las noches se escuchan ruidos raros, casi no he podido dormir bien.

- ¿Tuviste miedo?

- Claro que no.

- Mentirosa – le dijo riéndose y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

- Eran ruidos raros.

- Cuéntame ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nada especial. Bueno me subí a un árbol, fue divertido. También avente piedras al lago y comí mucho.

- Esa es una buena noticia. Ya no tiemblas ¿ya te sientes mejor? – ella asintió – la chimenea ayuda mucho.

- ¿Ya te vas? – le pregunto levantándose un poco para verlo de frente.

- No o ¿quieres que me vaya? – le puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

- Tal vez tengas cosas que hacer.

- Por ahora no ¿Y tu? – le sonrió.

- Tengo varios compromisos sociales – también sonrió y se volvió acostar en su pecho – pero aun no decido que vestido ponerme.

- Si la alta sociedad siempre requiere de tu presencia para todo.

Se quedaron callados escuchando únicamente el ruido de las llamas de la chimenea. Harry pensaba que en unos segundos todo había sido como antes, Ginny en sus brazos y bromeando por cosas sin importancia, como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado. Creyó que Ginny también pensaba lo mismo pero al verla a la cara se dio cuenta que estaba completamente dormida en su pecho. Se acomodo mejor y aun acariciando su cabello cerro lo ojos y también se quedo dormido.

Sin querer habían dormido toda la noche. Harry fue el primero en despertar pero decidió no moverse para seguir acariciando el cabello de Ginny. La sentía tan frágil y delicada que quería olvidar el pasado y empezar de nuevo con ella. La amaba tanto que le gustaría que le hicieran un obliviate para no recordar nada del pasado.

Ginny poco a poco se fue despertando de un sueño maravilloso. Al abrir los ojos pensaba que ya estaba muerta por el frío y que ahora se encontraba en el cielo. El olor a Harry y sentirlo cerca para ella ese era su cielo. Levanto su mirada hacia él y recibió a cambio una sonrisa.

- Hola dormilona.

- Hola – de repente volvió a la realidad. No era un sueño, ni estaba muerta sino mas bien estaba arriba de un hombre casado y del cual tenia que estar completamente alejada para protegerlo. Se levanto de un solo salto – perdón me quede dormida.

- Yo también – Harry se sentó en el sofá triste por el cambio de actitud de Ginny.

- ¿Ya amaneció?

- Si.

- ¿Pasaste aquí la noche?

- Si.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

Ginny se metió rápidamente en el baño y Harry, después de unos minutos sentado viendo las llamas de la chimenea, se levanto para ver que hacia falta en la cocina. Ginny pensó que Harry ya se había ido después de haber sido tan seca con él. Decidió darse un baño bien caliente ahora que Harry le había dejado la chimenea, así que se tapo bien para ir por el agua que había recogido de la lluvia en unas cubetas.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- Me asustaste – volteo Ginny a verlo tomándose el pecho del susto.

- Perdón, estoy viendo que hace falta.

- Voy a calentar el agua en la chimenea para bañarme.

- Yo te pongo agua caliente en la tina del baño para que sea mas rápido – Harry entro al baño y con magia le preparo el agua caliente.

- Gracias.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos hasta que Ginny no pudo mas y bajo la mirada. Esos ojos verdes iban a terminar por vencer todas sus fuerzas de voluntad. _Es un hombre casado, es un hombre casado_, se repetía una y mil veces para no rendirse.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro del agua, hacia mucho que no tomaba una ducha tan tranquila. Se cambio poniéndose de nuevo la chamarra de Harry y salio para prepararse algo de comer.

- ¿Aun sigues aquí? – le dijo al verlo sentado en la mesa de la cocina con la mirada perdida.

- Quería saber si te hacia falta algo.

- No, bueno si…pero no.

- No te entiendo.

- Harry – se sentó frente a él - ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? Draco no regreso o a lo mejor ya no lo va a hacer, no sabemos que paso después de que me trajiste aquí.

- Piensas que ha Malfoy le paso algo.

- Si, he estado pensando todo este tiempo y si Draco no ha regresado a buscarte es porque seguramente le paso algo o…- se quedo pensando.

- ¿O que?

- Esta pasando algo en donde no me quiere involucrada – se quedo pensativa.

- Con mucho mas razón tienes que quedarte aquí escondida – Ginny bufo – se que ha de ser frustrante estar aquí, yo lo viví pero no se ha donde mas puedo llevarte.

- Yo no quiero ser una carga para…

- Ya te dije que no lo eres.

- ¡Pero estas aquí! – se levanto exaltada - ¡Pasaste la noche aquí!

- ¿Y eso que?

- ¿Acaso tu esposa no se molesta porque no pasas la noche con ella?

- ¿Cuál esposa? – Ginny se le quedo viendo sin comprender – El día que me iba a casar fue cuando paso todo…

- Si, si, si lo sabia ¿pero después?

- ¿Después que?

- ¡Te fuiste! Te fuiste más de un mes porque te casaste con ella y para irte de luna de miel.

- ¿Qué? – se empezó a reír Harry - ¿de donde sacaste eso?

- ¿No te casaste? – se volvió a sentar y Harry negaba con la cabeza - ¿entonces donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

- Sirius me pidió que lo acompañara a una misión.

Harry no pensaba decirle mas acerca de su misión pero su corazón revoloteaba al ver a Ginny exaltada al pensar que se había casado. Ginny por su parte pensaba mas en que algo realmente malo estaba pasando, Draco sin regresar y Sirius en una misión por mas de un mes. Ahora si estaba en graves problemas: no sabia para cuando terminaría todo y lo peor Harry estaba soltero y frente a ella con su sonrisa de medio lado que tanto le gustaba.

- Pero me imagino que ustedes…

- Terminamos – Harry frunció el ceño y al mismo tiempo se alegro de que ella se interesaba mas en su vida personal que en la misión con Sirius, en donde seguro quería sacarle información sobre Bellatrix.

- Deberías tratar de aclarar las cosas con ella, seguro se molesto porque no llegaste el día de la boda.

- No para nada no se molesto. Te terminaste todas las galletas ¿quieres que te traiga de las mismas o quieres de otras?

Harry quería divertirse un rato con ella al verla así de confundida, se notaba que quería saber más pero él quería ponerla a prueba.

- Las que sea – Ginny tomo una servilleta y la empezó a doblar – entonces ¿no se molesto?

- ¿Quién?

- Tu novia.

- Yo no tengo novia ¿Quieres que te traiga fruta?

- Manzanas. Pero me imagino que van a regresar, digo se iban a casar y eso significa que es porque se aman mucho.

- No ¿Te traigo…?

- ¿No que?

- No vamos a regresar.

- ¿Por qué? – Harry no pensaba decirle la verdad, de que había terminado con Melanie porque no la amaba sino más bien que aun seguía amándola a ella.

- Creo que eso es algo personal Ginny, yo no te ando preguntando tus cosas con Malfoy.

- Me preguntaste si me golpeaba – Ginny se maldijo por ser tan obvia y quiso componerle un poco para justificarse – que si lo amaba y que si era feliz.

- Si y quedo bien entendido todo. Bueno ¿algo mas que te haga falta? ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir antes?

- No, nada.

- ¿Segura?

- ¿Te puedo acompañar a comprar las cosas?

- No – Ginny suspiro y se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja un poco nerviosa.

- Bueno si necesito algo pero…es que Hermione tenía en el baño pero me las termine el mes pasado y… - Harry frunció el ceño sin entender y Ginny recordó en lo lento que es Harry para esas cosas pero le daba pena decirle – Harry baño… Hermione… mujer… mes.

- ¿Un jabón? – Ginny rodó los ojos - ¿Un shampoo? Ah ya…pasta de dientes ¿Por qué te da pena decirme que te falta pasta de dientes?

- Toallas sanitarias.

- Oh si ya entendí.

- Si ya después que te lo dije.

- No te preocupes yo las traigo – le decía un poco colorado.

- Es que si me preocupo, no vaya a ser como el sujetador de maternidad – Harry bajo la mirada apenado – llévate tu chamarra.

- No quédate con ella, me voy aparecer en mi casa.

Cuando Harry se fue Ginny estaba sumamente confundida. Harry no se había casado y lo mejor, había terminado con su novia. Por otra parte, algo raro estaba pasando con Bellatrix y los mortifagos, para esas fechas ya tenían que haberse organizado en casa de los abuelos de Rodolphus Lestrange, que era ahí donde se reunirían en dado caso que pasara algo y todo volvería a la normalidad, Draco se comunicaría con Sirius o con Harry pero sin embargo no lo había hecho con ninguno de los dos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Harry compro todo lo necesario para Ginny. Tenia que organizar su tiempo entre el trabajo, Ginny y en inventar donde estaría cuando fuera a estar con ella, no quería que de nuevo lo tomaran desprevenido sin saber que contestar. Con Sirius y Remus era simple: Melanie y él eran amigos y pasaba los días con ella para ver si reanudaban su relación. El problema era Ron y Hermione y más ella, inventarle una chica era obvio que Hermione querría conocerla; querer estar solo, nunca lo permitirían. No tenía otra opción que pasar tiempo con ellos también aunque se muriera de ganas de estar con Ginny.

Cuando Harry regreso encontró a Ginny poniéndose crema en sus piernas.

- Hermione carga con todo cada vez que sale de viaje. Dejo crema, maquillaje, tratamiento para el cabello, esmalte de uñas y muchas cosas mas. Mira ya me pinte las uñas de mis pies – le enseña sus pies a Harry.

- ¿Cómo sigues de la pierna?

- Me quedo una pequeña cicatriz.

- ¿Cómo las de la espalda?

- Si un poco – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Te traje chocolate caliente – le dijo para animarla, él sabia que le encantaba.

- Gracias ¿Qué mas trajiste?

- Te compre un gorro – ella lo vio con desconfianza porque él sonreía burlonamente - ¿Apoco no esta mono? – le mostró un gorro de varios colores, con moñitos y dos trenzas a los lados.

- Harry este gorro es para una niña de cinco años.

- Anda póntelo – ella se lo puso – al cabo tienes la cabeza de una niña de cinco años.

- Tonto – le saco la lengua.

- Aquí esta lo que me pediste – le entrego una bolsa llena, ella al ver que estaba llena de varios paquetes de toallas sanitarias de diferentes marcas lo vio extrañada – te compre una de cada una de las que había.

- Harry no has cambiado nada – le dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

- No Ginny yo nunca cambie – le dijo serio - ¿Y tu?

Ginny borro su sonrisa y dejando todo en la mesa se fue a la habitación sin contestarle nada a Harry. Se acostó en la cama abrazando una almohada llorando.

_- ¿Acaso crees que te voy a creer que ya no eres una traidora a la sangre? ¡Eres una Weasley!_

_- Soy sangre limpia y tu misma viste que me avergoncé de mis padres frente a todos._

_- ¿No será que quieres proteger a Potter? Porque se perfectamente que me escuchaste decir que nos iríamos y que nos vengaríamos de él._

_- Ella ya tiene tiempo que se alejo de ellos Bellatrix – le dijo Draco._

_- A mi ya no me importa Harry, Draco y yo tenemos una relación de meses. El me hizo ver que estaba equivocada al ser una traidora a la sangre._

_- Pruébalo – le dijo viéndola de frente._

_- Cuando quieras – le dijo segura de si misma._

_- Traigan al sangre sucia – Ginny vio aterrada a un estudiante de segundo año que la veía con miedo y pidiéndole ayuda - ¿Qué te parece un crucio para el pequeño?_

Ginny abrazo mas la almohada al recordar los gritos de ese niño mientras ella le apuntaba con la varita. Esos gritos que le atormentaban en sus pesadillas una y otra vez. Esos gritos que fueron los primeros después de tantos que tuvo que escuchar, incluidos los suyos.

Se había quedado dormida y de nuevo tuvo pesadillas: Bellatrix lanzando maleficios con gritos de alegría, otros robando y golpeando gente inocente y ella divirtiéndose con ellos. Se despertó asustada y como siempre se metió a dar un baño. Era su rutina después de las pesadillas. Harry le había dejado una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

"Estabas dormida, no te quise despertar. Mañana es domingo y no puedo venir, tal vez en la noche. Harry"

Domingo, seguramente iría a la madriguera. Como extrañaba esos domingos cuando estaba en su casa. Quidditch, comida, ajedrez mágico, snap explosivos, bromas con sus hermanos. Suspiro, al menos estaban todos reunidos y eso le daba fuerzas. De solo pensar que casi todos estarían muertos después de tantas ideas que tenían para hacerlos sufrir…ideas que ella muchas veces tuvo que aportar y que gracias a Sirius y a Remus fueron fracasadas.

Cuando Harry llego a la tienda de acampar por la noche, el olor a comida le sorprendió. Ginny preparaba una cena deliciosa.

- Vaya, vaya huele riquísimo.

- Gracias ¿quieres cenar?

- Entre tu madre y tú me van a convertir en Hagrid.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la madriguera?

- Bien – se sentó en la mesa viéndola mientras Ginny le servia.

- No me mires así ¿Cómo si no recordara que mi familia se reúne los domingos?

- Ginny hay algo que quería preguntarte ¿tu estuviste con Victoire?

- ¿Quién es Victoire? – le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

- Tu sobrina, la hija de Bill y Fleur.

- No sabia que tenían una hija ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Ella dice que te vio y que hablo contigo.

- Seguramente vio una foto mía y se lo imagino – se sentó a comer frente a él.

- En la madriguera no hay ninguna foto tuya.

- El reloj – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Tampoco – ella lo vio entre seria y triste, ese reloj era especial – Bill y Fleur dicen que tampoco tienen ninguna foto tuya.

- A lo mejor alguien le hablo de mi – le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- No, nadie habla de ti en la madriguera.

- Entonces…no se – bajo su mirada a su comida fingiendo indiferencia pero una lagrima traicionera la delato.

- Ron nunca creyó que tu estabas muerta y él si me habla de ti – le dijo tomándole la mano que tenia sobre la mesa.

- Ron y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos – lo dijo ya sin esconder su dolor y levanto la mirada dejando ver a Harry que estaba llorando.

- Si a él le costo mucho asimilar todo lo que paso y mas a tu madre. Iba todos los días a buscarte a casa de los Malfoy y pasaba horas afuera en la puerta.

Ginny se levanto y se salio llorando de la tienda. Cuanto daño le había hecho a su madre, cuanto dolor para toda la familia y todo por amor…amor a ellos y a Harry. Sintió que Harry le ponía una chamarra sobre sus hombros y volteo para verlo de frente aun derramando lagrimas.

- Abrázame Harry, abrázame como lo hacías antes…abrázame como cuando me querías.

Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó hacia si mismo. Ella lloraba en su hombro con mucho sentimiento desahogando todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. Después de empezar a sentir más el frío, Harry la guío hacia la tienda. Ella quiso irse a la habitación pero sintió que Harry la jalaba de la mano impidiéndoselo.

- Vamos a bailar – le decía sonriendo.

- ¿Bailar?

- Es un método de Hermione para animar a las personas deprimidas.

Con un movimiento de varita prendió la radio y se escucho la canción de los Beatles "Twist and shout" y Harry empezó a moverse torpemente haciendo reír a Ginny. Le siguió la corriente dejándose dar vueltas por Harry. Los dos reían por los movimientos y gestos que hacían hasta que termino la canción y continuo la otra. Los dos se quedaron viéndose uno al otro al empezar aquella canción…su canción. El tomo su cintura y su mano acercándola hacia él y empezó a bailar muy lentamente.

_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live._

- El día de mi cumpleaños escuche esa canción.

- ¿Me recordaste en tu viaje?

- Siempre.

Al terminar la canción se separaron para verse de frente. Harry no pudo más y la beso pero ella inmediatamente se separo de él.

- Perdón…perdóname Ginny no debí.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo – le dijo con lo ojos cerrados – por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer porque acabarías con las poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda para no…- abrió los ojos para ver su boca, Harry al darse cuenta se acerco mas a ella – no por favor no lo hagas.

Harry sabia que las palabras de Ginny decían una cosa pero su mirada otra. La conocía muy bien. Siempre que quería que Harry la besara se le quedaba viendo a sus labios, ya sea cuando él leía o le platicaba algo, a veces él se hacia del rogar hasta que ella lo tomaba de la cara con las dos manos y lo besaba. Pero en ese momento él no estaba para hacerse del rogar. Sin importarle que ella le pidiera que no lo hiciera, la tomo con sus dos manos la cara y la beso. Al comienzo ella no le correspondió pero a los pocos segundos dejo entrar la lengua de Harry en su boca correspondiéndole el beso desesperado de él.

Harry al notar la aceptación de ella, empezó a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ella le revolvía más su cabello indomable. Ginny se dio cuenta que Harry la besaba y tocaba tal como aquella noche que estuvo en su casa. Decidida a terminar lo que habían empezado aquella noche lo beso mas apasionadamente y pegando su cuerpo al de él. Harry sin dejarla de besar se inclino para tomarla de sus muslos e impulsarla hacia arriba, ella inmediatamente se dejo guiar y abrazándolo mas por su cuello enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Harry camino hacia la habitación y cuando llegaron a la cama él se acostó arriba de ella, ya que Ginny no tenia ninguna intención de separarse de él manteniendo firmes sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Harry dejo de besarla para verla a los ojos. Era real, ella lo veía como antes, con amor en sus ojos y dispuesta a todo por él. Esa noche cumpliría su sueño…su sueño de hacerle el amor a Ginny.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos ¿Merezco otro para saber que opinan de este capitulo?

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Aun no regresaba a la realidad, quería seguir oliendo el cabello de Ginny. La abrazaba por la espalda y le daba pequeños besos en su cuello hasta terminar en sus hombros. No había espacio entre sus cuerpos desnudos, sus brazos y piernas estaban entrelazados rompiendo cualquier oportunidad de separarse.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche.

- ¿Aun escuchas esos ruidos? – Ginny se volteo para verlo de frente mientras que Harry recargo su cabeza en su mano y con la otra acariciaba la pierna y cadera de Ginny por debajo de la colcha.

- Quiero estar contigo – él se le quedo viendo – se que tienes muchas preguntas.

- Demasiadas de hecho.

- Te prometo que te voy a contestar cada una de ellas pero dame tiempo.

- Fueron más de cinco años Ginny.

- Lo se, pero quiero estar así contigo sin ningún reproche, sin ninguna pregunta.

- ¿Crees que es tan fácil pensar…?

- Por favor – le acaricio su mejilla – una semana, dame una semana en la que cuando vengas me abraces y me beses.

- Ginny necesito saber…

- Si te entiendo, solo una semana…por favor.

- Esta bien, solo una pregunta.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ginny no muy convencida.

- ¿Estuviste enamorada de Malfoy?

- No, nunca. Pensé que me ibas a preguntar otra cosa.

- Pude darme cuenta que esta fue tu primera vez, quería saber tus sentimientos hacia él.

- Solo te he amado a ti.

- ¿Entonces porque…?

- Sin preguntas – lo callo con un dedo en sus labios.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar si yo estuve enamorado de Melanie?

- No te voy a negar que estuve celosa pero aquella noche en tu casa me dijiste que me amabas solo a mi – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido – y me lo demostraste.

- Pero fue un sueño, yo soñé que llegabas a mi casa y el día de tu cumpleaños te imagine en la calle.

- Quería verte, era mi cumpleaños.

- Pero entonces ¿Cómo?

- Bésame Harry – se levanto para ponerse arriba de él – y hazme tuya otra vez.

Ginny ya no era aquella chica que era su novia, ahora era una mujer que le entregaba su cuerpo para demostrarle que lo amaba ¿pero en realidad lo amaba? Harry le hizo el amor a Ginny tratando de no pensar en esas cosas. Estaba con ella como tantas veces había soñado que estaría. No quiso pensar en nada más en ese momento, solo Ginny…su Ginny.

No podía dormir, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no podía pensar como era debido: como un hombre y como un auror. Ginny dormía tranquilamente en su pecho y él acariciaba su espalda desnuda. ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y estar con Ginny tal como ella se lo pidió? ¿Pero y si era una manera para despistarlo? No podía dejar de pensar que ella era una mortífaga y no sabia que tantos trucos habían aprendido ¿Y si todo fue un plan de Malfoy? Negó con la cabeza… imposible los dos le salvaron la vida. Ginny se movió un poco cruzando su pierna con la de él. Por Merlín la amaba tanto, pero tenía miedo de que su amor lo cegara ante la realidad…esa realidad que tenia ella tatuada en el brazo la cual la llevaba vendada para que no se viera. Después de mucho pensar, decidió estar con ella tal como se lo había pedido pero tomando sus precauciones. Estiro el brazo y puso su varita de bajo de su cuerpo. La amaba pero aun no confiaba en ella.

Durante los siguientes días Harry experimento la felicidad que tanto había deseado toda su vida. Después del trabajo se iba con Ginny quien ya le tenía lista la comida y pasaban toda la tarde juntos en la tienda de acampar. De vez en cuando salían a caminar juntos si el clima se los permitía aunque ellos preferían estar en la cama amándose más que nunca.

Harry en ningún momento le cuestiono nada a Ginny. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada malo entre ellos, pero en el fondo Harry observaba cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada palabra de ella, ponía en práctica todo lo aprendido en la academia de aurores para analizar al enemigo.

Ginny solo recordaba su pasado cuando cambiaba su venda del brazo. Así había preferido tenerlo: tapado para no recordar. Estar con Harry la hacia sumamente feliz, aunque sabia que no iba a durar mucho. Estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad y ya después solucionarían todo juntos. Había pensado en proponerle que huyeran pero también tenía que pensar en su familia. Bellatrix viva seguía siendo una amenaza para ella y los suyos.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda recargada en el respaldo y tapado hasta la cintura, buscaba en el radio una estación de música que se escuchara bien. Ginny se había levantado por algo de comer.

- No puedo creer que este lloviendo, quería salir a pasear – dijo Ginny poniendo una charola de aperitivos en una mesita.

- ¿Y aventarme bolas de nieve otras vez? Olvídalo, esta vez irías sola.

- ¿No me acompañarías? – le pregunto caminando muy sensualmente hacia él con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa coqueta, vestía únicamente una camisa de Harry.

- No.

- ¿Y si yo te lo pidiera? – llego a la cama y empezó a gatear viéndolo directo a los ojos.

- No.

- ¿Acaso hay alguna manera de hacerte cambiar de idea? – se sentó a horcajadas arriba de él sonriéndole, de pronto empezó de nuevo la canción…su canción y Ginny cambio de expresión.

- Siempre estuve pensando en ti Ginny, por ti luche y jamás llegue a pensar que Hermione fuera mejor que tu, no entiendo…

- Lo se – lo callo con un beso. Harry rodeo con su brazo su cintura y la acostó en la cama para estar encima de ella sin romper el beso. Se separo lentamente de ella para verla a los ojos al mismo tiempo que le abría las piernas para penetrarla.

- Mañana se cumple una semana – Ginny cerro los ojos asintiendo y soltó un gemido al sentirlo entrar – Durante el desayuno hablaremos.

- De acuerdo – dijo en un susurro al sentir que Harry empezaba a moverse.

- Sin trucos Ginny – ella volvió a asentir con los ojos cerrados – toda la verdad.

- Potter ya cállate – lo tomo de la nuca para atraer su boca hacia ella y besarlo apasionadamente mientras escuchaban la canción.

Sirius ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a Ginny y a Draco. Temía por ellos, de solo pensar que los hayan descubierto por ser unos espías lo ponía más nervioso y sin poder dormir.

La tarde del sábado estaba en su casa de Grimmauld Place sentado en la mesa de la cocina con la mirada perdida y en sus manos una taza de café ya frío cuando escucho el ruido de las llamas de la chimenea y pensó que era Remus. Pero un quejido de dolor hizo que se levantara inmediatamente encontrando a Draco tirado en el piso apenas unos centímetros de la chimenea.

- Sirius…ayúdame.

- Draco ¿Qué te paso? – Sirius veía asustado a Draco quien estaba completamente bañado en sangre, tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo y su rostro casi desfigurado por los golpes.

- Bellatrix…Bellatrix mato a mi madre, no pude salvarla… ellas pelearon pero Bellatrix fue mas astuta…solo la alcance a herir varias veces – hizo una mueca de dolor al hablar – nos escucho, supo que Ginny esta viva.

- ¿Dónde esta Ginny?

- Ella…ella esta bien.

Draco se desmayo. Inmediatamente Sirius le mando un patronus a Remus y subió a Draco a una habitación. En cierta manera se sentía mas tranquilo, aunque Draco estuviera inconsciente al menos estaba vivo y Ginny también. Lo dejo descansar, ya mañana hablarían más tranquilamente.

Era domingo por la mañana así que Harry había decidido pasar toda la noche con Ginny. Ese día se cumpliría una semana exactamente y Ginny le contestaría cada una de sus preguntas. Casi las tenia memorizadas, desde el ¿porque decidiste irte? hasta el ¿porque tienes pesadillas en las noches? Durante toda la semana que la estuvo observando sin que ella se diera cuenta, noto como a veces tocaba su tatuaje del brazo y después lo vendaba. Suspiro y se dio la vuelta para abrazarla encontrando vacía la otra mitad de la cama. La llamo pero nadie contesto. Se levanto y se vistió, volteo a ver la cama y no encontró su varita. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Levanto las cobijas y su varita simplemente no estaba. Salio de la habitación llamando a Ginny y no había absolutamente nadie. Salio de la tienda encontrando una mañana hermosa pero sin ningún rastro de Ginny.

- Cálmate Harry – se agarraba el cabello nervioso y caminaba de un lado a otro – cálmate, ella va a regresar ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO! – pateo todo lo que tenia al frente.

Se sentó en el sofá tratando de regular su respiración y pensar calmadamente. Tenia que hacer algo ¿pero que? No tenía varita. De repente se escucho un ruido de una aparición y entro Ginny a la tienda con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya te despertaste?

- Dame mi varita – le dijo muy serio y con una mirada penetrante.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Ginny lo vio preocupada.

- ¡Que me des mi varita! ¡AHORA!

- ¿Por qué me gritas?

- No te hagas la inocente. Se muy bien cuales son tus intenciones ¿a quien fuiste a buscar? ¿A Malfoy, a Bellatrix, a mas mortífagos? Quisiste utilizar tus encantos para engañarme ¿verdad? Eres muy lista…toda una mortífaga.

- ¿Piensas que toda esta semana yo estaba fingiendo amarte? – le pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¡Claro que si! ¿Crees que no te veía como acariciabas tu tatuaje antes de vendarlo? ¿Qué hacías? ¿Tratabas de llamarlos sin varita?

- No – se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas de la cara con la manga de su suéter – es bueno saber lo que realmente piensas de mi. Veo que para ti esta semana no significo nada. Toma – le dio su varita – y si piensas que alguien va a venir será mejor que te vayas de inmediato – Ginny entro a la habitación.

Harry se quedo viendo por donde había desaparecido Ginny respirando ya normalmente. Después de un momento se apareció en Londres muggle. Quería caminar, quería pensar, quería olvidarse de todo.

Bellatrix se encontraba completamente sola. Estaba herida y enferma, pero sobretodo estaba hambrienta de venganza. Desde que Draco le había dicho que Ginny estaba muerta no estuvo muy convencida pero en ese momento no podía pensar en ella, debía de organizar a todos los mortifagos de nuevo, pero estaba muy débil y sabia que la seguían y para colmo muchos le dieron la espalda. Cada día se sentía mas desesperada porque sabía que había perdido, únicamente le quedaban Narcisa y Draco de quienes desconfiaba enormemente. Y después de aquella tarde, en donde se estaba dando por vencida, los escucho hablando de Ginny y lo feliz que estaría con Harry. Fue como si juntara todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y golpeo fuertemente a Draco obligándolo a decirle donde estaba Ginny y Harry. Narcisa inmediatamente defendió a su hijo empezando así un duelo entre hermanas. Bellatrix estaba totalmente histérica y enloquecida, así que utilizando magia sumamente oscura y aprovechándose de la debilidad de su hermana, ataco rápidamente a Draco y en ese lapso de distracción, la mato. Draco también peleo con ella logrando herirla varias veces pero él simplemente ya no podía mas. Se apareció en la casa dedicada a viajar por la red flu a casa de Sirius y con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar a él.

Harry estaba mas tranquilo así que decidió regresar a buscar a Ginny y así hablar con la verdad. Ginny tenía que contestar muchas preguntas y él se iba a sincerar con ella. Necesitaba tiempo para poder volver a confiar de nuevo en ella.

- Ginny… Ginny necesitamos hablar.

- Harry ayúdame – corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación encontrando a Ginny acostada en la cama respirando agitadamente y completamente sudada – ayúdame por favor.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto asustado.

De pronto Ginny pego un grito desgarrador y se empezaba a retorcer sobre la cama. Harry no sabia que hacer, Ginny gritaba desesperadamente y se agarraba de las sabanas con fuerza. Después de unos minutos en que ella seguía gritando y él solamente la tomaba de los brazos sin saber que hacer, se calmo dejando su cuerpo completamente flácido y con la vista perdida.

- Ginny – la tomo de la cara para que lo viera pero ella estaba como ida, sin ninguna expresión en su cara – Ginny ¿me escuchas? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sientes?

Harry se imaginaba que le estaban haciendo un cruciatus, pero eso era imposible ya que se encontraban ellos dos solos. La acomodo en la cama y la tapo. Ginny aun seguía con la mirada perdida y Harry se sentó a un lado de ella preocupado. Después de unos minutos de nuevo otro grito desgarrador y Ginny convulsionándose. Harry estaba desesperado así que solo la abrazo mientras todo pasaba. Cuando termino de nuevo fue como dejar una muñeca de trapo en la cama, solo que ahora Ginny susurraba algo mientras empezaba a temblar.

- Si…Sirius…Sirius protege a Harry.

- Ginny.

- Sirius quieren matar a Harry – Ginny movía su cara de un lado a otro – Sirius Ron, esta en peligro.

- Ginny ¿de que estas hablando?

- Sirius tengo que hacerlo, no hay otra opción.

- ¡Ginny! – Harry la jaloneo de los hombros desesperado.

- Por favor Sirius necesito tu apoyo…no me dejes sola…ambos queremos proteger a Harry.

Ginny encorvo su espalda seguido de otro grito de dolor. Harry se levanto viéndola sin saber que hacer completamente aterrado.

Ron llego a casa de Sirius por órdenes de Hermione y de su madre. Era domingo y Harry aun no llegaba a la madriguera para la comida. Así que fue a buscarlo a su casa pero como en los últimos días, estaba completamente sola. Y como sabia que su madre y esposa no lo dejarían en paz hasta que llegara con él, y mas ahora que se estaba comportando tan raro, decidió buscarlo en la casa de Sirius.

- Ron – se extraño Sirius al verlo en la puerta de su casa, en realidad deseaba que Ron no estuviera ahí, Draco acababa de despertar después de estar inconsciente y quería hablar con él - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Busco a Harry, no he sabido nada de él y en la madriguera esta toda la familia esperándolo.

- Pasa – Sirius se preocupo de que Harry estaba desaparecido – tal vez este con su novia.

- ¿Novia? No él no tiene novia.

- Pero esta chica con la que se iba a casar, él me dijo que seguía frecuentándola para ver si reanudaban la relación.

- ¿Con Melanie? No Harry termino con ella un día después de la supuesta boda y desde entonces no la ha buscado.

De repente se apareció Harry en la cocina de Grimmauld Place completamente pálido, asustado y respirando agitadamente.

- Sirius.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ginny - Sirius sintió un golpe en el pecho.

- ¿Tu sabes donde esta?

- Si.

- ¿De que están hablando? – pregunto Ron viendo a cada uno con temor en sus ojos.

- No se que le pasa…grita…grita mucho y después… - Harry temblaba y tenia una mirada de pánico.

- Cálmate llévame donde esta ella.

- Si.

- Yo también voy.

- Harry ¿puedes hacer una aparición conjunta? – Sirius tomo de los hombros a Harry para verlo directamente, él asintió no muy seguro – necesito que te calmes si no nos puedes hacer una despartición.

- Ron la tienda de acampar.

Ron inmediatamente tomo de los brazos a Sirius y a Harry apareciendo afuera de la tienda. Lo primero que escucharon fueron los gritos de Ginny, corrieron los tres y al entrar a la habitación vieron aquella escena que nunca olvidarían. Sirius trataba de detenerla pero ella gritaba y se movía como si estuviera poseída por un demonio. Ron y Harry le ayudaron al ver que Sirius no podía solo. Después de unos minutos Ginny se desmayo.

- ¿Desde cuando esta así? – pregunto Sirius.

- La vi en la mañana – Ron lo fulmino con la mirada – pero después discutimos y me fui por unas horas y cuando regrese la encontré así. Empezó a susurrar tu nombre y a decir cosas por eso te busque ¿Qué le pasa?

- No se, pero esta ardiendo en fiebre.

- Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo – dijo Harry desesperado.

- No, si la llevamos ahí inmediatamente la mandaran a Azkaban.

- Vamos a llevarla a la madriguera – dijo Ron.

- Ella no quería que ustedes supieran.

- No me importa.

Sirius supo que Ron tenía razón, así que la tomo entre sus brazos y les indico con la cabeza que estaba de acuerdo. Los cuatro se aparecieron en los jardines de la madriguera. Victoire jugaba en la entrada de la puerta trasera y a lo lejos pudo ver a todos los que habían llegado, corrió hacia la sala donde estaban sus abuelos, sus papas y todos sus tíos.

- Ya llegaron mis tíos Ron, Harry y Sirius y también mi tía Ginny aunque ella viene dormida.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la niña cuando por la puerta de la cocina entraban Ron, Harry y Sirius con Ginny inconsciente entre sus brazos.

- Pero…pero – se levanto Molly viendo a Ginny asustada.

- Mamá no sabemos que le pasa, estuvo gritando de dolor y después se desmayo, tiene mucha fiebre.

- Sirius llévala a su cuarto. Fleur, Audrey ayúdenme por favor.

Sirius obedeció a Molly y subieron por las escaleras seguidas de Victoire, Audrey y Fleur. Después de que escucharan la puerta cerrarse Ron tomo del cuello de la camisa de Harry con fuerza.

- Ahora si me vas a explicar idiota.

- ¡Ron! – Hermione trato de separarlos – cálmate.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes que Ginny esta viva? – le pregunto sin soltarlo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hermione.

- Desde el día en que me iba a casar, en el ataque en la mansión Malfoy.

Terminando de decir esto perdió el equilibrio y vio todo negro para después sentir un fuerte dolor en su ojo y dándose cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- ¡RON! – grito Hermione.

- Explícanos de una buena vez Harry – dijo Bill sin ninguna intención de ayudarlo.

- Ya basta – los calmo Arthur interponiéndose entre sus hijos y Harry pero con una mirada fría.

- Papá Harry tenía a Ginny ¡Y te creí mi amigo! – grito Ron.

- Ella me pidió que no les dijera nada – les dijo levantándose del suelo.

- Sabias que estábamos sufriendo por ella – le dijo Fred.

- Si lo sabia pero ella no quería que sufrieran aun más al verla como una mortífaga con la marca tenebrosa.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Ellos sabían lo que significaba esa marca tatuada en el brazo.

- No – chillo Hermione – eso es imposible.

- No lo es, yo mismo la vi.

- ¿Por qué Sirius? ¿Por qué buscaste a Sirius? – le pregunto Ron.

- Porque ella lo mencionaba y le decía que tú estabas en peligro y que tenían que protegerme, no entendí nada.

- Pero tiene que haber una explicación – dijo Hermione.

- Y la hay – dijo Sirius desde las escaleras.

Sirius bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la chimenea, tomo polvos flu y antes de arrojarlos les dijo:

- No tardo, junten a toda la familia para darles dicha explicación.

Gracias a Molly ya se le había bajado la fiebre a Ginny pero aun seguía inconsciente. Audrey se llevo a Victoire a dar un paseo, ella no conocía a Ginny en cambio Fleur si. Todos se reunieron en la sala a esperar a Sirius. Nadie decía nada, era un silencio absoluto. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y los minutos se hacían horas. Las llamas de la chimenea los hizo reaccionar y todos vieron a las tres personas que salían de ella.

- Bien aquí estamos los tres para contar la verdad – hablo Sirius y Remus bajo la mirada ante todos los Weasley.

- Malfoy – dijo Harry.

- Así es, Draco les podrá contar todo desde un comienzo.

* * *

Ya el proximo capitulo es el final y ahi se sabra que le pasa a la pobre de Ginny.

No se que me pasa pero ando con mi imaginacion a todo lo que da asi que tengo que aprovecharla. Hoy mismo empiezo el otro capitulo de la profecia esperando terminarlo en esta misma semana.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los Weasley reaccionaron del mismo modo al ver a Malfoy en su propia casa pero Sirius se interpuso parándose frente a él evitando que alguien se le acercara.

- Quítate Sirius – le dijo Bill quien había sido el que estaba mas cerca.

- Si quieren saber la verdad van a permitir que la diga Draco.

- ¿Por qué no la dices tu? – pregunto Charlie.

- Porque él mejor que nadie sabe las razones por las cuales Ginny se alejo.

- Siéntense todos – ordeno Arthur – vamos a escuchar lo que tienen que decirnos.

Poco a poco los Weasley retrocedieron pero ninguno se sentó, permanecían alertas. El único que lo hizo fue Draco quien realmente se encontraba mal. Todos habían visto los golpes que tenia en la cara y se tocaba el estomago haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentarse. Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Sirius respiro hondo, se tallo los ojos y se aclaro la garganta para empezar a hablar.

- Ginny…el día que termino la guerra decidió irse con los mortifagos…decirles lo que les dijo…inventarles que estaba enamorada de Draco porque – volteo a verlos a todos y por ultimo a Harry – quería ser una espía.

- ¿Una espía? – dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué una espía? – concluyo Bill.

- Por Potter – fue lo primero que dijo Draco desde que había llegado, tenia la vista clavada en el suelo y poco a poco la levanto para ver directamente a Harry quien lo veía sin entender absolutamente nada – así es, cuando Potter mato a Voldemort Bellatrix nos reunió para decirnos que teníamos que huir y que después nos vengaríamos de todos, en especial de Potter. Ginny alcanzo a escuchar porque me había seguido y sin pensarlo dos veces quiso irse con nosotros para saber que pretendían hacerle a Potter.

- No entiendo nada – dijo Ron. Harry estaba completamente paralizado.

- Es muy simple. Ginny se convirtió en una mortifaga solamente para proteger a Potter.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry quien poco a poco se dejo caer en el sillón tomándose la cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Vamos por partes – dijo Percy - ¿Tu que tenias que ver con Ginny? ¿Qué significa eso de que te había seguido?

- El día que los atraparon y los llevaron a mi casa – se dirigió al trío, Hermione se movió un poco incomoda de solo recordarlo – ese día me iban a poner la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo pero como llegaron ustedes yo regrese a Hogwarts sin ella. Esa noche encontré a Ginny llorando en el lago y no se porque pero simplemente le dije que ustedes estaban vivos. Desde entonces Ginny me buscaba a diario, al comienzo me negaba hablar con ella pero nunca desistió en la idea de que yo era el único que le podía dar información de ustedes y termine aceptando con decirle cualquier cosa que supiera.

- ¿Cómo es que Ginny te pudo convencer? – le pregunto Fred sin creer mucho en la palabra de Draco.

- Porque – vio directamente a Harry a los ojos – me enamore de Ginny.

Todos se sorprendieron ante eso y más Harry que había endurecido la mirada hacia el rubio y empezaba a respirar agitadamente. Draco no le sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo.

- Tal vez les parezca una locura – continuo Draco – pero en ese tiempo yo estaba muy confundido, no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de mi padre pero sin embargo tenia que hacer lo que él me dijera. Ginny fue lo único bueno que me paso durante aquel año. Ella me escuchaba, me sonreía, me animaba y yo simplemente me enamore de la mujer mas maravillosa que había conocido hasta entonces – Harry apretó los puños – pero estaba consiente que ella solamente lo hacia por conveniencia pero aun así no me importo. Cuando fue la guerra estábamos peleando juntos alejados de todos, mi madre me busco y me dijo que Potter había matado a Voldemort y que Bellatrix nos quería reunir. Pensé que Ginny se iría a buscarlos pero me siguió y escucho todo. Inmediatamente me dijo que se iba conmigo, que no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Potter. Francamente me aproveche de la situación, pensé que alejada de todos ella terminaría sintiendo algo por mi – Draco sonrió negando con la cabeza – que tonto fui, cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta que Ginny amaba a Potter por sobre todas las cosas – Harry cerro los ojos - Tuvo que soportar insultos, maltratos y demostrar que era malvada como ellos. Torturaba a personas inocentes y fingía disfrutar hacer daño a los demás, pero por las noches sabia que no dormía por estar llorando.

Molly se tapo la boca sollozando y tanto George como Fleur ya se habían sentado en los sillones.

- Ginny logro convencerlos a todos que podían confiar en ella y así fue como logro enterarse del primer intento que tendrían en contra de Potter. Estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer para protegerlo así que pensamos en Sirius.

- Aquella noche yo había salido a caminar por el parque frente a mi casa cuando de pronto se apareció Ginny de la nada – empezó a relatar Sirius su historia - estaba aterrada, su mirada reflejaba pánico pero aun así me dijo que los mortifagos querían atacar en Hogsmeade y tomar alumnos de rehenes a cambio de Harry. Me pidió que lo protegiera y sin mas desaparecio. Busque a Remus y juntos evitamos la excursión a Hogsmeade pero verificamos que en efecto iba a ver un ataque.

- Era la primera vez que Ginny salía sola de la casa de Bellatrix, teníamos mucho miedo que salieran las cosas mal pero aun así Ginny se arriesgo.

- Seguí saliendo al parque y después de un tiempo volvió a aparecerse. Ahora querían matar a Arthur – todos se tensaron – Ginny me dijo donde y cuando pasaría y otra vez desapareció. Ese día venimos contigo Molly – ella simplemente asintió recordando – la tercera vez estuvo mas tranquila y ella me pidió que no dijera nada, tenían muchos planes para destruir a los Weasley y en especial a Harry. No sabia que hacer así que decidí esperar un tiempo.

- Ginny en muchas ocasiones era la que daba esas ideas para matarlos así podían confiar mas en ella pero al mismo tiempo le avisaba a Sirius para evitar que se llevaran a cabo.

- Así es como los padres de Hermione aun siguen con vida – Hermione se asusto tapándose la boca – al igual que Fred y George aquella ocasión en que les rompieron el vidrio de su tienda, en realidad iba a ser un incendio con ustedes adentro, Gabrielle – Fleur abrió los ojos asombrada – no fue secuestrada, en fin tantas y tantas cosas que me decía que llegue a la conclusión de que Ginny tenia razón en no decir nada.

- Yo también llegue a esa conclusión – hablo Remus – era mas que obvio que Bellatrix estaba trabajando minuciosamente en contra de todos ustedes pero sin ni siquiera imaginarse que Ginny era una espía.

- Pero ¿Cómo puedes decir que estabas enamorado de Ginny y permitías que pusiera en riesgo su vida? – le dijo Harry a Draco con desprecio.

- Si por mi hubiera sido ella jamás hubiera estado al lado de Bellatrix. Cuando acepte que se fuera conmigo pensé que seria igual que en Hogwarts: yo le daría la información a ella y nada más, pero Ginny te ama tanto que no quería que te tocaran ni un solo cabello y por eso hizo lo que hizo – le contesto Draco aun con más desprecio.

- Mínimo la hubieras ayudado – le dijo Percy.

- Y lo hice en lo que yo pude.

- Draco también me daba información cuando Ginny no podía salir.

- Nada me hubiera costado salirme de la casa de Bellatrix e irme a otro lugar y decir que no pude encontrar a Sirius, pero – volteo a ver a Hermione – no quería ver que torturaran de nuevo a Granger como en aquella ocasión.

- Tenían todo planeado para secuestrar a Hermione cuando ella se fuera a la conferencia en Italia pero Draco me aviso. Empezaron a sospechar y fue por eso que fingíamos no saber nada y nos dejábamos herir. Aquella ocasión en que Remus estuvo una semana en el hospital fue porque él era el blanco principal pero en realidad no le paso nada.

Ginny empezó a gritar desesperada de nuevo, todos se levantaron pero Draco había sido más rápido a pesar de su dolor físico, había subido las escaleras en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. Inmediatamente le quito la venda del brazo y empezó a murmurar unos hechizos con su varita apuntándole a la marca de su brazo. Ginny poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

- Ginny ¿me escuchas? – Draco le hablaba con mucho cariño acariciándole el cabello – Ginny, vamos flojita despierta.

- Draco – murmuro Ginny y Harry, quien había llegado atrás de Draco, apretó los labios pero no dijo nada – Bellatrix…

- Ginny ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquella tarde que paseábamos por el jardín?

- No es tan…fácil llevarla – Ginny batallaba para hablar, se sentía completamente agotada.

- Exactamente, tienes que ser fuerte y recordar todo lo que te dijo mi madre.

- No puedo…duele mucho.

- Descansa, estarás bien por unas horas.

- ¿Regresara?

- Si pero piensa en todos aquellos bonitos recuerdos que me dijiste – volteo a ver a Harry – cuando Potter te beso por primera vez, cuando te decía que te amaba ¿Qué sentías Ginny?

- Felici…- se quedo dormida.

- Dormirá un par de horas.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? – le pregunto Harry furioso al ver que Draco si la podía ayudar mientras él se sentía impotente sin poder hacer nada.

- Vamos abajo.

Todos de nuevo regresaron a la sala un poco más tranquilos al ver que Malfoy en realidad si ayudaba a Ginny y no era un peligro para ellos. Se sentaron y los que estaban mas ansiosos que hablara eran Harry y Sirius.

- ¿Qué le pasa Draco? – le pregunto Sirius.

- Bellatrix la esta llamando por medio de la marca pero al no tener varita y no poder aparecerse ante ella inmediatamente siente ese llamado como si fuera un cruciatus.

- ¿La están torturando? – pregunto Arthur enojado.

- Si y Bellatrix es una experta en eso – Draco se sentó preocupado – y mas ahora que no la quiere precisamente para hablar con ella. Bellatrix supo que Ginny era una espía y…mato a mi madre y a mi me dejo así.

- ¿Mato a su propia hermana? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- Si yo solamente pude herirla, pero ella realmente esta muy mal, tiene tiempo enferma y eso me preocupa porque insistirá con más…fuerza en llamar a Ginny.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – le pregunto Sirius.

- Matar a Bellatrix, es la única manera que Ginny se libere de ella.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – grito Sirius.

- Draco – le dijo Remus - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Ginny se calmara?

- Es un contra hechizo que me enseño mi madre cuando Ginny decidió ponerse la marca, ella lo utilizaba con mi padre cuando Voldemort lo llamaba para pedirle cuentas de algo que no había hecho bien.

- Demonios le advertí que no cometiera esa estupidez.

- Mi madre y yo también tratamos de convencerla que no lo hiciera pero estaba decidida a hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? – pregunto en un susurro Molly - ¿Por qué decidió convertirse en una autentica mortifaga?

Draco dirigió su mirada fría hacia Harry. Todos voltearon a verlo y Harry nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida. Por primera vez se estaba odiando y maldiciendo internamente, se sentía culpable y el ser mas despreciable que existiera.

- Bellatrix decidió organizar un grupo especial. Ellos iban a ser los líderes de los ataques y deberían traer la marca tenebrosa. Algunos ya la tenían pero otros quisieron unirse a ellos para ser líderes y tener derechos sobre otros. En el caso de Ginny ella no quería quedarse fuera porque eso representaría un retraso en información o simplemente no enterarse hasta que ocurrieran las cosas. En varias ocasiones no requerían de nosotros para los ataques, simplemente iban los lideres…el grupo especial con la marca tenebrosa.

- Cuando vi a Ginny decida a hacerlo sabia que estaba llegando a un limite, quise sacarla de ahí a como diera lugar. La amenace con delatarla, con llevarla a Azkaban, le dije que Harry tenía novia, que ya no tenía porque arriesgarse así por él pero nada la convenció.

- No tienes una idea de cuanto te ama Ginny – le dijo Draco a Harry con cierta envidia y dolor - tuvo que soportar muchas pruebas para poder llevar esa marca.

- ¿Pruebas? – Frunció el ceño Sirius – Ginny no me dijo nada de que tenia que pasar pruebas.

- ¿Por qué crees que no se apareció por tu casa en varios meses?

- ¿Qué le hicieron? – pregunto Harry temeroso y Draco lo vio con rencor.

- La torturaron frente a todos los que también querían la marca, la golpearon por turnos hasta quisieron…- Draco respiraba agitadamente apretando los puños.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Sirius asustado.

- Violarla – todos se tensaron y Harry bajo la mirada aterrado – mi madre podía estar ahí y yo fingí que quería la marca para acompañar a Ginny. Era la única mujer que quería entrar al grupo así que cuando la golpeaban empezaron a desgarrarle la ropa hasta dejarla desnuda. Ella me buscaba con la mirada llena de pánico pero nunca se echo para atrás. Cuando uno se acerco a ella con la intención de violarla mi madre lo impidió. Ella como parte de los lideres dijo que si Ginny iba a ser violada todos los que quisieran la marca también serian violados así que se hicieron para atrás y continuaron golpeándola. Cuando terminaron fui por ella, estaba bañada en sangre tirada en el suelo. La tape con mi saco y entre mi madre y yo la curamos. Aun tiene cicatrices en la espalda – Harry se tapo la cara con las manos.

- Mi niña – sollozo Molly.

- Ginny siempre estuvo cerca de ustedes y era lo mas la animaba. Cuando se caso Percy no dejaba de hablar de él – Percy trago saliva – decía que no podía creer que existiera una mujer que aguantara a el amargoso de su hermano. Me platico cada detalle de la boda una y otra vez.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ella fue a mi boda?

- Era la mesera del restaurante – todos se sorprendieron.

- Cuando nació su sobrina Victorie era…

- La enfermera que la cuidaba durante las noches – dijo Bill recordando – me sorprendía la manera en que la arrullaba, le cantaba y la cuidaba. También estaba esa misma enfermera cuando Victorie estuvo en el hospital por pulmonía.

- Tal vez fue ahí donde Victorie vio a Ginny y se la imagino en la boda de Ron y Hermione – dijo Fleur.

- Mi acompañante – dijo Sirius – Ginny era mi acompañante, quería estar en su boda.

- Bailo conmigo – dijo Ron en un susurro.

- Para ese tiempo Bellatrix ya estaba muy enferma y había decidido que en cuanto Bellatrix muriera ella regresaría pero esa noche de la boda se anuncio el compromiso de Potter y ella perdió todas las esperanzas. Solo le quedaba continuar siendo una espía para protegerlos a todos ustedes y a Potter junto con su esposa.

- Entonces si estuvo en mi casa una noche antes de la boda – dijo Harry – para despedirse de mí.

- Si me pidió a mí que la ayudara a entrar a tu casa.

- Ese día del ataque en mi casa nadie sabia nada, Bellatrix hizo todo sola y cuando llego nos dijo que nos preparáramos para pelear. Ginny y yo estábamos juntos cuando escuchamos a alguien gritar que Potter estaba ahí. Todo paso muy rápido, Ginny se distrajo al escuchar eso y la hirieron en la pierna, aun así salio corriendo a buscarlo. Yo aturdí a los aurores y corrí tras ella. Ahí estaba Potter tirado en el suelo desarmado y a punto de ser capturado cuando Ginny sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso para recibir ella todo el hechizo dejándola inconsciente. Pensé que ya era suficiente para Ginny así que le dije a Potter que se la llevara y nadie supiera que estaba con él. Sabia que ella estando al lado de Potter seria feliz y olvidaría el pasado. Yo no pensaba regresar por ella. Era tiempo de que se supiera la verdad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Draco le pidió a Sirius que se fueran, se sentía cansado y adolorido. Arthur fue el único que se acerco a él para darle las gracias. Tanto Remus, Draco y Sirius decidieron irse para dejar a la familia sola. Harry había subido para estar con Ginny, de ahora en adelante no pensaba separarse de ella ni un solo instante aunque sentía que la familia lo culparía a él por todo lo ocurrido. Aun así se aferro a la mano de Ginny y de ahí nadie lo iba a alejar.

Después de un tiempo Molly subió a la habitación. Harry estaba sentado en el piso a un lado de la cama recargando su cabeza en el brazo de Ginny y entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

- Te traje algo de comer – Harry negó con la cabeza sin mirarla – cuando Ginny se recupere me va a reclamar porque permití que estuvieras tan flaco.

Molly empezó a acariciar el cabello de Harry mientras él dejaba salir unas lágrimas mojando el brazo de Ginny.

- Recuerdo cuando Ginny era una niña y me pedía que le hablara de ti. Para Ginny tú eras su príncipe y ella la princesa de los cuentos. Siempre fuiste lo más importante para ella y conoció el amor gracias a ti.

- Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que nunca…

- Entiendo que te sientas culpable…todos lo entendemos pero no eres el único por el que Ginny hizo lo que hizo, también nosotros somos culpables y nos sentimos terriblemente mal porque al menos tu la seguiste recordando por mucho tiempo pero nosotros inclusive quisimos negar que alguna vez existió.

- Usted nunca…

- Pero permití que en mi casa se dejara de hablar de ella, se quitaran las fotos de ella – dijo Molly llorando, Harry ahora recargo su cabeza en la rodilla de ella quien se había sentado en la cama.

- Yo nunca deje de amar a Ginny.

- Lo se, me lo decían tus ojos y te pido perdón por unirme a todos para motivarte en que encontraras a otra chica para que fueras feliz.

Ron entro a la habitación e inmediatamente Harry regreso a su posición con Ginny pero ahora aforrándose a su brazo.

- Mamá dice papá que vayas a descansar, te preparo un té.

- Gracias hijo, por favor convence a Harry de que coma algo.

- Aunque me golpees no me voy a mover de aquí – le dijo Harry después de que Molly saliera de la habitación.

- Pensé que te tenia que convencer para comer no golpearte – tomo el plato de emparedados – anda come – Harry negó con la cabeza aun abrazando el brazo de Ginny, Ron se encogió de hombros y empezó a comérselos él sentadote en la cama donde había estado Molly – nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

- Lo se.

- No me arrepiento de haberte golpeado.

- Lo se.

- Debiste confiar en mi – Harry volteo a verlo extrañado - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ginny estaba contigo?

- Ella no quería.

- ¿Y tu?

- Al comienzo si pero después…

- Ginny seria solo para ti.

- La amo Ron y tenerla cerca de mi otra vez fue como volver a respirar.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, después de un rato Ron le volvió a insistir a Harry para que comiera el último emparedado y volvió a negarse.

- No es la misma chica que vi la ultima vez, ya es una mujer – dijo Ron observando a Ginny con una sonrisa melancólica - ¿Cómo se porto contigo?

- Al comienzo mal pero después…es la misma Ginny – dijo Harry sintiendo un golpe de culpabilidad por haberle gritado tantas cosas en la mañana.

- Hola – entro Hermione - ¿aun sigue dormida?

- Si.

- Harry podemos hacer turnos para cuidarla durante la noche.

- Yo de aquí no me muevo.

- Pero no sabemos que vaya a pasar mañana y tú necesitas descansar…

- Hermione no seas terca ya te dije que de aquí no me muevo.

- Esta bien – Hermione se movió algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa amor?

- Ron tengo que ser sincera contigo…con ustedes – los dos le pusieron atención – si Ginny esta recibiendo cruciatus seguido puede que…pues ¿recuerdan a los padres de Neville?

- Si – Ron y Harry voltearon a verse preocupados.

- Yo digo que deberíamos buscar un sanador.

- Pero ellos la enviarían directo a Azkaban.

- Pero si no hacemos algo Bellatrix la enviara directo a San Mungo convertida en un…

- Melanie – dijo Harry.

- Yo también pensé en ella pero no se.

- Búscala Hermione dile la verdad y si crees que ella va a decir algo hechízala con un obliviate.

Harry se había quedado dormido sentado en el piso recargado sobre la cama, de pronto sintió que le tomaban el cabello, no quiso abrir los ojos porque seguramente alguien lo quería despertar para que se fuera a dormir a otro lugar y no en esa posición incomoda, pero continuaron revolviéndole mas su cabello.

- No…no me voy y no tengo hambre – dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- Te va a doler la espalda.

- Ginny – se levanto inmediatamente - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansada.

- Duerme yo aquí me quedo cuidándote.

- Harry yo tome tu varita porque quería prepararte un pastel de melaza pero me hacían falta algunas cosas y no quería despertarte – Harry le acariciaba su cara y su cabello.

- No se que decirte…perdón se me hace muy poco.

- Dime que me amas como lo hacías antes.

- Pero es que ahora te amo más que antes.

- Yo te iba a decir la verdad.

- No debiste…

- Tu me dejaste para protegerme yo también hice lo mismo.

- Te amo mucho Ginny.

- Yo te amo igual. Harry si Bellatrix…

- Estaré contigo.

- Abrázame muy fuerte para poder sentirte.

- ¿Sabes donde esta ella?

- No pero puedo sentir un olor a humedad.

- Bueno no pienses en eso, mejor duerme.

- Mi cuarto – dijo viendo alrededor - ¿Dónde esta mi familia?

- Ya todos están dormidos, no pudieron sacarme de aquí.

- Ve a dormir tú también.

- No yo aquí me quedo y si tu mamá no pudo sacarme menos tu.

- Bueno acuéstate a un lado mío.

Durante la noche Ginny tuvo dos episodios de cruciatus pero muy leves que ni siquiera grito, Harry solo la abrazaba y le susurraba en el oído cuanto la amaba.

Al despertar, Ginny escucho la voz de una mujer murmurar varios hechizos que no reconocía, pero su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente bien que no quiso abrir los ojos para seguir disfrutando de ese bienestar. Era como si estuviera dándose un baño de agua tibia después de pasar todo el día en el lodo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien se sentaba en la cama y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

- Hola Ginny ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te llamo?

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Vine a curarte y revisar que la maldición que te están enviando no deje secuelas en tu organismo y ¿Quién me llamo? Hermione fue a buscarme y me dijo toda la verdad – Melanie sonrió - ¿No vas a golpearme? Harry me dijo que estuviera preparada.

- ¿Dónde esta él?

- Afuera, lo sacaron entre Ron y Bill cuando les dije que te iba a quitar toda la ropa para revisarte – sonrió aun mas – fue realmente gracioso. Necesito que te tomes esto – Ginny lo vio con desconfianza – no es veneno.

- ¿Por qué viniste?

- Por que soy sanadora.

- Eso ya lo se.

- Ginny – Melanie suspiro – no creas que te odio ni nada por el estilo. Yo siempre supe que Harry no me amaba y que tenía un secreto que no lo dejaba ser feliz. Francamente yo idealice a Harry, cuando lo conocí fue como ver al gran héroe, al gran auror así que me propuse conquistarlo pero nunca lo logre. Creo que él me pidió que fuera su novia solamente porque fui la única que se atrevió a ser sincera con él y apoyarlo en todo sin cuestionarle nada. No tienes porque verme como una rival, en realidad creo que nunca vas a tener una, Harry te ama solamente a ti.

- Yo también lo amo.

- De eso no hay ninguna duda – le tomo el brazo para ver la marca – podemos quitarla pero tardara un par de años en que desaparezca dejando solamente una cicatriz.

- Bellatrix me seguirá buscando.

- Sirius, Remus y Draco están buscándola.

- ¿Draco? ¿Conoces a Draco?

- Si ya lo revise a él, estaba muy herido.

- ¿Qué le paso?

- Al parecer peleo con Bellatrix.

- Idiota.

- A mi no me lo parece, al contrario es muy simpático. Anda tomate esto.

Ginny se levanto para recargarse en el respaldo y tomarse la poción cuando tocan a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- ¿Tiene ropa Melanie? – pregunto Ron.

- No aun no – le sonrió Melanie a Ginny devolviéndole esta última también una sonrisa.

- No Harry no entras.

- Por favor Ron Harry y Ginny estuvieron solos en la tienda de acampar – dijo Hermione - ¿Tu que crees que hicieron?

- No ayudes Hermione.

- ¿Tocaste a mi hermana?

- Te aseguro que no la toco como tú lo hiciste la última vez que estuvimos ahí.

- Tú y yo estamos casados.

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde las veces…?

- Melanie tápala quiero entrar – le decía Harry detrás de la puerta mientras Melanie y Ginny estaban riéndose de ellos.

- No Harry la estoy revisando pero necesito ayuda.

- Ni creas que vas a ir tú, Hermione ayúdale a Melanie.

- No necesito que me ayuden a cargarla y Hermione no va a poder.

- Entonces voy yo, soy su hermano.

- ¿Por qué tienes las orejas rojas? – le pregunto Hermione – Harry esta mas tranquilo que tu.

- Ya pasen los tres – les dijo Melanie abriéndoles la puerta.

- Hola – les sonrió Ginny.

- Mi amor – Harry se acerco a darle un beso - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor. Hola cuñada – Hermione la abrazo llorando – nunca creí decir esto pero voy a tener favoritismo contigo entre mis cuñadas.

- Hermanas Weasley.

- Las mejores – le sonrió y volteo a ver a su hermano que aun no se movía de la puerta - ¿te vas a quedar ahí o quieres que le diga a Hermione como te bailaba la rubia en tu despedida de soltero que te organizaron los del cuartel?

- Enana – Ron la abrazo fuertemente durante un tiempo hasta que Hermione ya no pudo más.

- ¿Qué rubia?

- Hermione hace mucho que no veo a mi hermana por favor, pero para que estés mas tranquila la rubia no se quito nada solo bailo y si no me crees pregúntale a Harry.

- Si Hermione solo llevaba una faldita y un escote pero no se quito nada – le dijo Harry riéndose para que Hermione se enojara más.

- Es cierto Hermione – le dijo Ginny – no pensaba quitarme absolutamente nada delante de mi hermano – Harry borro la sonrisa en un instante y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Tu eras la…? ¿Y bailaste delante todo el cuartel?

- Lo hice por Hermione, no iba a permitir que una tipa le bailara a su novio o sea a mi hermano.

- Gracias Ginny – le sonrió Hermione.

- Hermanas Weasley – le cerró el ojo.

- Las mejores – le contesto Hermione y Harry bufo.

- Bien que me aplaudías Potter.

- Bueno yo los dejo regreso después de mi turno en el hospital.

- Gracias Melanie.

- De nada Harry, pasare primero a ver a Draco.

- Le gusta el rock muggle pero si lo quieres conquistar rápido le encanta el pastel de manzana – Ginny le sonrió cerrándole un ojo mientras que Melanie se puso roja al ser observada por el trío sorprendidos.

- Gracias…lo tomare en cuenta. Adiós.

Después de que todos los Weasley estuvieran en la habitación con Ginny llegaron Draco, Sirius y Remus para hablar con ella. Tenían que encontrar a Bellatrix a como diera lugar. Entre los cuatro pensaban en diferentes lugares en donde pudiera estar escondida. Ginny les había pedido que le dieran una varita y así ella la podía encontrar en cuanto Bellatrix la llamara pero nadie estuvo de acuerdo, Ginny aun estaba muy débil y no sabían que plan tenía Bellatrix al momento de su llegada.

Dos días después Draco fue a visitar a Ginny, Sirius pasaba casi todo el día en el cuartel y se sentía muy solo. Ningún Weasley le prohibió la entrada en la madriguera, aunque a Harry no le parecía mucho la idea.

- ¿Cómo sigues? – le pregunto Ginny.

- Ya estoy completamente bien, Melanie es una excelente sanadora.

- ¿Nada mas una excelente sanadora? – le pregunto sonriendo.

- Si ¿Por qué esa sonrisa Weasley?

- Por ahí me contaron que llego a curarte con un pastel de manzana.

- Si y ella lo hizo.

- Así la traes.

- Gin tu mamá… Malfoy – dijo Harry serio al ver a Draco sentado en la cama frente a Ginny.

- Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te fue en el cuartel?

- Bien, tu mamá quiere saber si vas a comer aquí o quieres bajar.

- Mejor comemos abajo ¿te quedas a comer Draco?

- No, no quiero molestar.

- No vas a comer solo en la casa de Sirius. Mi amor dile a mi mamá que Draco se queda a comer con nosotros.

- Esta bien iré a decirle pero en seguida regreso.

- Potter esta celoso – le dijo Draco después de que Harry bajara dejando la puerta abierta.

- Si y se ve guapísimo.

- Listo, Molly nos llamara cuando la comida este lista ¿de que hablaban? – se sentó Harry a un lado de Ginny.

- De lo guapo que te ves cuando estas celoso.

- Yo nunca diría eso – dijo Draco con cara de asco.

- Melanie le llevo pastel de manzana a Draco.

- Publícalo – Ginny soltó una carcajada y Harry sonrió mas tranquilo.

- Es muy buena chica.

- Y créele a Harry él se iba a casar con ella.

- Tal vez Potter y yo podamos tener una larga conversación sobre Melanie.

- Claro pero la tendrían llenos de mocos en la cara.

- No tienes varita Weasley – le dijo Draco.

- Pero tengo uñas y puños y no sabes lo bien que se me da dar patadas, así que les iría mejor con mocos a que tuvieran su larga conversación con moretones y varias vendas en el cuerpo.

- Suerte Potter.

- Gracias.

- Draco – llego Sirius agitado - ¿Tu madre alguna vez te dijo que la casa de tus abuelos paternos tenia un ático mágico?

- No ¿Por qué?

- Revisamos tu casa y encontramos información de casa de los padres de Lucius Malfoy, unos planos de un ático junto con los hechizos necesarios para que sea mágico.

- ¿Cómo la sala de menesteres? – pregunto Harry.

- Algo parecido.

- Recuerdo muy poco esa casa, no me gustaba ir porque – volteo a ver a Ginny – olía mucho a humedad.

- ¿Puedes aparecerte en esa casa?

- Si.

- Yo voy con ustedes.

- No Harry.

- No empieces otra vez Sirius.

- Escucha – lo tomo de los dos brazos para verlo de frente – se que no he sido el mejor padrino, cometí muchos errores pero te juro que siempre fue pensando que lo hacia por tu bien, por tu seguridad. Ahora quédate con Ginny, ella te necesita. No te expongas ahora que ya la tienes contigo.

- Quiero atrapar a esa mujer, ella me separo de Ginny.

- Y no le des el gusto de nuevo. Por favor Harry quédate con Ginny.

- Esta bien pero cuídate por favor, no te quiero perder ahora que ya tengo a Ginny.

- Cuídate Sirius, tu también Draco – les dijo Ginny.

Bellatrix se encontraba realmente mal, estaba sola y herida pero aun así conservaba su mirada malvada y su sonrisa desquiciada. Sirius fue el único que entro a buscarla, la casa estaba rodeada de aurores pero aun así él quería hacerlo solo.

- Hola prima.

- Me encontraste Sirius, dentro de todo eres un Black.

- De lo cual no me siento muy orgulloso.

- Idiota.

- ¿Acaso querías que terminara como tu? Mírate Bellatrix estas completamente loca.

- Avada… - pero ni siquiera pudo terminar de decirlo porque cayó al suelo con un solo movimiento de varita de Sirius.

- Ya no tienes fuerzas para nada ¿Ginny te dejo así por hacer tanto esfuerzo en llamarla?

- Esa traidora.

- Ginny esta muy bien por cierto – dijo Sirius caminando alrededor de ella – muy feliz al lado de Harry y de toda su familia a quienes quisiste matar y que gracias a ella están vivos. Me decepcionas Bella una chica de 16 años pudo engañarte y lo estuvo haciendo por mas de cinco años.

- Voy a vengarme de esa mocosa – decía llena de odio.

- ¿Así? Pero ni siquiera te puedes levantar. Vamos prima quiero divertirme un rato, ya no quiero fingir que tus plebeyos me atacan, eso ya me aburrió, quiero una verdadera pelea.

- La tendrás cuando me recupere.

- Bien sabes que no lo vas a hacer, tienes tiempo enferma.

- Veo que estas muy bien informado.

- Demasiado bien – se agacho para estar a la misma altura de ella viéndola de frente – francamente no creo que los dementores te ayuden mucho en tu recuperación.

- Sirius – entro Remus - ¿necesitas algo?

- En realidad si Lunático – se levanto para caminar hacia él - necesito que empieces con el papeleo de un nuevo ingreso a Azcaban.

Y de repente Bellatrix le mando un hechizo a Sirius que pudo esquivar al ver la cara de Remus y empezó una pelea entre ellos.

- Vete Remus.

- No te voy a dejar solo – le decía mientras buscaba donde se había escondido Bellatrix - ¡Que te vayas tu tienes una esposa!

- Y tú tienes un ahijado, así que no te dejare solo.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarla pero aun así Bellatrix no tenia ninguna intención de ir otra vez a Azkaban así que peleo hasta que Sirius se apareció directamente frente a ella y le lanzo la maldición asesina. Ella abrió los ojos debido al impacto y dejo caer su cuerpo en brazos de Sirius.

- Si que eras una Black, no te diste por vencida y peleaste hasta el ultimo momento – Sirius le cerro los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Remus.

- Si.

Ginny sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajo, ya no sentía ninguna tensión. Harry lo noto y cuando ella le dijo lo que acababa de sentir de inmediato supieron que todo había terminado. Harry quiso buscar a Sirius pero en medio de la habitación apareció un patronus de forma de perro negro anunciándoles que Bellatrix estaba muerta. Harry y Ginny se abrazaron, por fin iban a estar juntos sin que nadie intentara separarlos o hacerles daño. Al fin iban a ser libres.

**6 Meses Después…**

- Vamos Harry dímelo, soy tu amigo.

- Si y también mi cuñado y lo que quieres saber le interesa mas al hermano de mi prometida y no a mi amigo.

- Solo quiero saber si te atreviste a tocar a mi herm… perdón a Ginny cuando estuvieron solos aquí.

- Hermione ¿podrías quitarme de encima a tu esposo? – le decía Harry entrando a la tienda de acampar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es más ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ginny si se atrevió a tocarme a mí?

- No soy tan tonto.

- Claro que mi hermano no es tonto Harry, sabe de antemano que si me atreví a tocarte todo lo que yo quise mientras estábamos aquí.

- Entonces si la tocaste porque no creo que te hayas quedado quitecito.

- Ron estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato.

- Si pero Harry quisiera pasar otro tipo de buen rato.

- ¿Yo?

- Vamos a cenar – les dijo Hermione.

Recordaron varias anécdotas vividas durante la búsqueda de horrocruxes pero con sentido del humor. Reían de cómo Ron contaba que dudaba seriamente sus sentimientos hacia Hermione cuando preparaba aquellas comidas horrorosas. Hermione de las veces que le daban ganas de ir al baño sin poder esconderse bien y Harry que pensaba que algún día iba a encontrar a Ron y a Hermione matándose o en la cama. Ginny los escuchaba atentamente riéndose de ellos. Había deseado acompañarlos pero todo había pasado así por alguna razón y ella la sabia muy bien.

En la radio empezó la canción de O´Childen por Nick Cave.

- ¿Recuerdas esa canción Harry?

- Si – empezaron a reírse.

- Yo no.

- Cuando te fuiste quise animar a Hermione que la habías dejado hecha polvo y bailamos esa canción.

- Ven Harry vamos a mostrarles nuestros pasos de baile.

Tanto Ron como Ginny no paraban de reírse por como bailaban en especial Harry. Hermione le hizo señas con el dedo índice a Ron indicándole que se le acercara.

- Ven amor quiero bailar contigo esa canción aquí – Ron se levanto y la abrazo empezando a bailar con ella – no tienes una idea de cómo te necesite en aquellos momentos, pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver.

- No pienses en eso, ahora estamos juntos.

Ginny también se había levantado para bailar con Harry, estaban abrazados completamente con los ojos cerrados.

- Me hiciste tanta falta. Cuando vi a Hermione deprimida porque se había ido Ron la entendí perfectamente. Yo me sentía igual o peor. Te necesitaba conmigo para tener fuerzas.

- Todo lo malo quedo en el pasado. Ve a estos tortolitos – Ron y Hermione se estaban besando moviéndose al ritmo de la música – mi familia esta bien, Sirius, Remus hasta Draco con Melanie.

- ¿Increíble no?

- Es la primera vez que veo feliz a Draco.

- ¿Y usted futura señora Potter es feliz?

- Muy feliz.

- Te amo mucho.

- Yo te amo igual.

La música continuo mientras las dos parejas bailaban y besaban.

- Harry.

- Mmm - Harry seguía abrazándola y cantándole en el oído mientras bailaban.

- Prométeme algo.

- Lo que quieras.

- Que el día de nuestra boda no vayas a cantar y mucho menos vayas a bailar como lo hiciste con Hermione.

- De acuerdo.

**FIN**

* * *

Se termino! Como les habia dicho este fic se me ocurrio cuando vi la escena (para mi innecesaria) del baile de Harry y Hermione, asi que por eso lo termine asi con la misma cancion, en el mismo lugar pero cada quien con sus respectivas parejas como Rowling manda.

Espero que les haya gustado, habia muchas cosas en que me queria desplayar pero recuerden que era un minific asi que todo breve pero conciso.

Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo de la historia y mil gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios que sin ellos hubiera borrado la historia de inmediato.

GRACIAS!


End file.
